


Пух и перья

by pavlinypls



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sad and Happy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavlinypls/pseuds/pavlinypls
Summary: Минсока случайно превращают в воробья, он обеспокоен собственной судьбой и Бэкхёном. Бэкхён много чего умеет, да еще и с птицами говорить (на самом деле нет), Чанёль душка, а в конце все получается пусть не как в сказке, но все равно хорошо.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Пух и перья

**Author's Note:**

> сказочные повороты сюжета, очень странные колдунства(с)
> 
> к тексту прилагается рисуночек~  
> https://funkyimg.com/i/2YNXa.png

Осень приходит с дождями и влажной прохладой, остужая мостовые после зеленого и солнечного лета. Люди, как муравьи, разбегаются кто куда, прячась по домам, пока не успели промокнуть. Они спешат в тепло мягко освещенных комнат, в которые вернуться хочется еще скорее, чтобы почувствовать заботу тех, кто ждет их возвращения. Все хотят спрятаться от промозглой и грустной погоды; всегда жаль прощаться с летом. Птицы, хлопая крыльями, прячутся кто куда. Минсок слушает, как дождь стучит по прохудившейся крыше, и думает о том, что даже у птиц есть, куда податься. Крупные капли падают то тут, то там, разбиваясь о старый деревянный пол, и Минсок пушит перья, втягивая тонкую шейку, чтобы согреться. Звук дождя напоминает ему детский топот. Он помнит, как дети кухарки бегали по кухне, норовя утащить обед, который полагался принцу. Минсок наблюдал за ними до тех пор, пока кухарка не выгоняла проказников, грозя веником или королем. Звонкий веселый хохот потом еще долго слышался в коридорах. Дети короля не боялись, а вот веника стоило. 

Сейчас Минсоку кажется, что он почти забыл, как выглядели те дети, равно как и замок вместе с королем и принцем. Забыл как пахли залы после балов и званых ужинов — теплом, духами и едой, и чистое постельное белье, что служанки стелили в покоях для принца. 

Кажется, прошел почти год с тех пор, как он перестал быть человеком из-за простой случайности. Время течет немного иначе когда ты… птица. Воспоминания о том дне не приносят ничего, кроме сожаления и болючей досады. Минсок до сих пор надеется, что однажды наступит день, когда он проснется, и это все окажется страшным сном. Но раз за разом, с каждым новым утром он так и остается маленьким воробьем, что прячется в брошенных гнездах и на старых чердаках. Осень в их краях очень короткая, а зиму Минсок ненавидит. Зимой труднее всего. Слишком много снега, слишком холодно, его маленькие крылья не могут противостоять силе метель и бурь, которыми славится север. В заброшенном замке он не был с тех пор ни разу. Теперь там пусто и больше некому взбивать перины в королевских покоях.

Погода продолжает портиться с каждым днем, и Минсок может думать только о том, когда же ударят первые морозы. Чувствуют ли другие птицы холод так же, как он, Минсок не знает, сам промерзает каждой своей тонкой косточкой. Он пытается спрятаться на дырявых крышах и в тряпичных навесах на городском рынке. В этих краях зима всегда приходит внезапно, колючим снегом и метелями она накрывает землю, пряча голые деревья и такие же, будто опустевшие, дома. 

Минсоку хотелось бы полететь куда-то южнее, но зима уже совсем рядом, и он не знает, как близко находится соседний город или хотя бы деревня. Минсок все еще чувствует себя человеком, хотя все чаще думает о том, насколько легче бы было, исчезни его сознание и память вместе с телом. 

Покрывшиеся льдом за ночь лужи на мостовых в полдень едва успевают подтаять, как уже наступает вечер. Ночь длится все дольше, и становится холоднее. Минсок видит, как облачка пара срываются с губ людей, что с утра спешат куда-то вместо того, чтобы лежать в своих теплых постелях. Если бы у Минсока появился шанс накрыться одеялом и утонуть лицом в подушке, да или просто посидеть на краешке мягкого матраса, он ни за что бы не вышел на улицу снова. Эти мечты очень сильно горчат, но не думать о том, что могло бы быть, Минсок не способен. Он скучает по своей уютной комнате в замке, по кухаркиным детям, пусть они и бывали порой ужасно шумными. По садовнику Чунмёну, который не любил зиму даже больше, чем сам Минсок. Скучает по душистым цветам с королевских клумб, что тайком дарил ему Чунмён. Даже по принцу скучает, не смотря на все его капризы. Минсоку больше всего в жизни хотелось встать рано утром, чтобы разбудить его, проверить, готов ли завтрак, и, молча выслушав порцию недовольств, продолжить заниматься своими делами.

После тяжелого дня они с конюхом часто ходили в таверну в небольшом поселении у у замка, где жила в основном прислуга, пили пиво, что сладко-терпко пахло хмелем, и перемывали косточки всей королевской свите. Точнее, Чондэ перемывал, но даже от этих разговоров Минсок ни за что не отказался бы ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Конечно же, как и обычно, зима наступает намного раньше, чем должна. Яркие листья будто одним жестоким прикосновением снимает с деревьев, и ветки остаются наги и серы, впиваясь своими острыми концами в серое небо.

Минсоку кажется, что лед пробрался глубоко под перья и поселился там. Ветер воет, кидая на маленький карниз, на котором он примостился, пригоршни колючего снега. Еще немного, и Минсок будет погребен под ним так, что останется одна лишь ледышка, что оттает только к лету. Даже сейчас, когда надо бы думать о том, как спастись от стужи, мысли Минсока крутятся только вокруг того, что если он замерзнет тут насмерть, о нем даже никто не вспомнит. Почему-то его так сильно это волнует, что даже сердце сжимается. Минсок ничего не может с собой поделать. Каждому хочется, чтобы о нем помнил хотя бы кто-то. У него внутри горячо от обиды и ощущения несправедливости. Потому что так не должно было случиться. То, что он сидит на узком оконном карнизе, пока вокруг бушует жестокая стихия, то, что ему некуда возвращаться и не с кем разделить свою печаль, режет по живому. 

Он видит, что с той стороны окна горит тусклый свет, такой контрастно теплый по сравнению с лютой вьюгой, которая, как Минсок и думал, к вечеру накрыла затихший город. Минсок пытается выбраться из снега, что намело на карниз, но лапы, кажется, примерзли, и у него кое-как получается постучать клювом в стекло, надеясь что хозяин дома сможет услышать его, несмотря на гудящую метель. Постепенно ему начинает казаться, что он стучит уже вечность, проклиная и всех в мире волшебников, и короля, и хозяина дома на самой окраине, где его застала эта ужасная погода, пока он пытался отыскать семена на земле у рядом стоящей дикой яблони. Сознание покидает его медленно, но верно, по крупицам, как снег, укрывающий Минсока от всего мира. Последним чувством, которое он испытывает, становится лишь ощущение леденящего холода. 

Когда он открывает глаза, то не сразу понимает, где очутился. Первые мысли о птичьем рае сразу же отметаются, Минсок даже поморщился бы, если смог. Рай явно выглядел бы совсем иначе. Вокруг темнота, пахнет травами, воском и человеком. Минсок незаметно для себя начал отличать этот запах от остальных. Иногда он был острее и неприятнее, иногда мягче и легче, Минсок считает, что это зависит от личности. Птицы же для него пахнут разве что сыростью и пустыми чердаками. 

Он пытается расправить крылья или привстать, но понимает, что его будто чем-то накрыли. Минсок паникует, начинает биться, силясь выбраться, но ничего не выходит. Ему становится страшно, вдруг это какие-то глупые дети, что нашли его и ждали, пока он проснется, чтобы выдрать из хвоста перьев, или сделать что похуже. От них никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать — крошек хлеба или камня вдогонку. 

— Эй, эй, ну чего ты? — за собственными мыслями Минсок не слышит шагов.

Его вроде бы поднимают, а потом шуршит ткань, и в глаза бьет свет. Он видит сначала ослепительную белизну за окном, а потом чувствует, как его тело сжимают, от чего начинает вырываться с удвоенной силой.

— Тише, тише, ничего я тебе не сделаю, глупая ты птица! — интонации в голосе становятся недовольными, и Минсока наконец отпускают. 

Теплые руки аккуратно садят его на подоконник, и теперь Минсок может рассмотреть того, в чьем доме оказался. Парень стоит совсем рядом и сжимает в руках отрез ткани, в который, похоже, Минсок и был завернут. Они смотрят друг на друга одинаково заинтересованными взглядами, хотя, пожалуй, Минсок больше напуган, чем любопытен. Он лихорадочно вспоминает, что же с ним случилось, медленно понимая, что хозяин дома, на карнизе которого он оказался, похоже, услышал его отчаянную мольбу о помощи.  
Все еще опасливо косясь на парня, Минсок пробует размять крылья и лапы, попрыгав по подоконнику к окну, за которым было, кажется, еще темнее и хозяйничал ветер. 

— Я так удивился, когда стук услышал, — Минсок даже подскакивает от неожиданности, когда рядом с ним приземляется этот случайный спаситель. — Сначала думал, что показалось, но потом открываю окно, а там ты! 

Он прикладывает к стеклу ладонь, от которой расползается мутный отпечаток, но тут же исчезает, когда парень убирает ее. 

— Я Бэкхён, — он протягивает палец, будто для рукопожатия. 

Минсоку хочется нахмурится этому жесту, напоминающему о том, чего он уже точно не сможет сделать. Поэтому он лишь клюет подставленную подушечку, но этот Бэкхён только звонко смеется, сползая с подоконника и убегая куда-то. Он возвращается почти сразу же и насыпает перед Минсоком горстку семян пшеницы. Тот сначала не верит своим глазам, но потом спешно начинает клевать их, потому что слишком привык к тому, что в любой момент может налететь орава таких же, как он, голодных клювов, а то и пара мерзких громких сорок распихает всех, чтобы протиснуться к крохам найденной еды. 

Бэкхён опять смеется, но Минсок на смех не обращает внимания, гораздо больше его сейчас волнует еда. Когда он понимает, что больше в него уже не влезет, он поднимает голову, но Бэкхёна рядом уже нет.  
Он обнаруживается в небольшом закутке кухни. Бэкхён отрезает тонкие ломтики от куска белого сыра очевидно тупым ножом, судя по усилиям, что он прикладывает, и нахмуренным бровям. Его нижняя губа медленно оттопыривается, и Бэкхён выглядит почти как ребенок. Приземлившись на стол рядом с половиной буханки хлеба, Минсок получает от Бэкхёна короткий взгляд. 

— Наелся? — спрашивает он, откусывая смачный кусок сыра и принимаясь за хлеб. — Ты ведь воробей? Вроде похож. Извини, если что, я в птицах не разбираюсь. 

И где-то здесь Минсок задумывается о том, что Бэкхён разговаривает с ним, как с человеком. То есть, для Минсока на каком-то уровне это логично, потому что, пусть он и заключен в этом маленьком птичьем теле, он все еще чувствует себя человеком, но Бэкхён-то этого не знает. Или знает? Нет, не может быть. Скорее всего, ему просто скучно и он заполняет тишину разговорами, пусть даже это беседа с воробьем. Но Минсока тут посещает какое-то грустное чувство. Он помнит, что дом, в котором живет Бэкхён, стоит на окраине, и по тому, что успел рассмотреть внутри Минсок, очевидно, что живет он один. Возможно, он рад появлению Минсока так же, как и сам Минсок рад, что решил спастись от вьюги именно у этого окна. 

Пока Минсок предается мыслям, Бэкхён продолжает шуршать на маленькой кухне. Закончив нарезать хлеб, он складывает его в тарелку к сыру и, плюхнувшись на скрипучий стул, издает удовлетворенный звук. Чуть посидев, Бэкхён тянется к глиняной кружке, что стоит на краю стола. Из нее идет пар, и Минсок отчетливо чувствует запах горячего молока и меда. Такой домашний и теплый, что печаль еще сильнее сковывает сердце.  
Бэкхён же, утерев губы рукавом, дергает подбородком в сторону, явно обращая внимание Минсока на что-то.

— А я корзины плету. Еще иногда пою и еще реже танцую, — смеется. — Особенно, когда корзины никому не нужны и годны только для того, чтобы собирать в них подачки. 

Бэкхён мажет на хлеб масло, накрывает сверху куском сыра и, откусив половину, продолжает с набитым ртом. Минсок бы поморщился, если бы мог. Его невольно накрывает воспоминание о том, как он ругал за ту же самую привычку молодого принца. Становится интересно, сколько Бэкхёну лет.

— Но знаешь, некоторые платят за работу едой, и это ничуть не хуже, — он дергает плечом и жадно припадает к кружке с молоком. 

Минсок же рассматривает корзины, аккуратно сложенные у стены рядом со шкафом, от которого сильно пахнет травами. Работа хорошая и добрая, что, признаться честно, Минсока немного удивляет. Бэкхён производит впечатление рассеянного болтуна, не способного к кропотливой работе. Минсок, конечно же, раскаивается за такие мысли, ведь какой бы ни был, он все-таки спас ему жизнь. Хотя болтуном от этого Бэкхён точно быть не прекращает.

Бэкхён вдруг опять начинает говорить, будто и не было до этой долгой паузы, чем заставляет Минсока подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Такой шумный. 

— Можешь пока побыть тут, — Бэкхён сметает со стола крошки, убирает кружку и кувшин. — Зима в этом году совсем ранняя, — он смотрит на Минсока и досадливо качает головой. — Сколько таких же, как ты, замерзло, уф, — от его слов Минсок вздрагивает опять. 

Не хочется думать, что и он мог бы быть среди них.

— Но у меня одно правило, — вытирая руки полотенцем, строго говорит Бэкхён. — Не гадить в доме, — выдержав драматическую паузу, заканчивает он и грозит Минсоку пальцем.

Тот, наверное, в этот момент покраснел бы, если смог, но Бэкхён об этом не знает, и продолжает.

— Хочешь гадить, иди погуляй на улице и потом возвращайся, — он усмехается. — Увижу хоть что-то в доме, сделаю из тебя пирожок! — кровожадно говорит Бэкхён, перебирая пальцами, будто собирается схватить Минсока.

Минсок от природы парнем был не пугливым, но жизнь в теле птицы научила его ждать от людей чего угодно. Поэтому он, получив такую полушутливую угрозу, тут же взлетает к потолку и прячется на полке с тарелками. Кто знает, что у этого Бэкхёна в голове. Он же только разражается звонким хохотом. 

— Ты смотри какой, все понимает! — удивленно бормочет Бэкхён и задирает голову, чтобы видеть Минсока. — Да не бойся ты, — он машет рукой, замечая, как нахохлился воробей. 

— К тому же вряд ли из тебя выйдет большой пирожок, — он огорченно вздыхает. — Не волнуйся, малыш.

Бэкхён открывает один из шкафчиков, доставая оттуда жестяную банку с какой-то крупой, и насыпает немного в плоскую плошку. 

— Вот будет твоя кормушка, — говорит он и убирает банку обратно. 

Минсок хотел бы закатить глаза из-за этого шутника, но он, к сожалению, на такое не способен. Поэтому просто покидает свое убежище, приземляясь на стол. Бэкхён с интересом следит за Мисоком, пока тот инспектирует предложенную ему личную кормушку. Бэкхён опирается бедром о стол и не отрывает от Минсока взгляда. Но вопреки всему, это не причиняет дискомфорта, поэтому Минсок его игнорирует. А через какое-то время Бэкхёну самому, видимо, наскучивает наблюдать за воробьем, и он принимается за свои дела. 

Минсок прячет немного зернышек на той самой полке с тарелками, так, на всякий случай, и обследует кухню. Но не находит ничего интересного, кроме трещины в потолке за шкафчиком, в которую задувает ветер. Раз уж Бэкхён любезно позволяет ему пожить в своем доме, Минсок решает потом заделать ее, натаскает тонких палок и сухой травы. Возможно, сможет найти что-то у самого Бэкхёна, тот все-таки корзины плетет.  
На столе, где он мучил свой ужин тупым ножом, на льняной ткани в полоску аккуратно разложены сушеные травы. Минсок узнает календулу, ромашку и чабрец, все то, что в королевском саду не росло, но что он сам собирал, помогая травнику, чтобы потом заваривать ароматные сборы в зимнее время года. Похоже, Бэкхён и в этом разбирается неплохо. 

Вернувшись в комнату, Минсок находит Бэкхёна, что почти закончил одну из своих корзин. Тот не сразу его замечает, но, когда Минсок присаживается совсем рядом, почти удивленно вскидывает голову, заметив движение. Поняв, что это всего лишь воробей, он легко улыбается. Эта улыбка, направленная в сторону Минсока, что-то глубоко щемит внутри. Пользуясь случаем, Минсок решает разглядеть лицо Бэкхёна поближе. Кожа еще не растеряла летний загар, и растрепанные волосы на концах слегка светлее, наверняка сожгло солнцем, пока Бэкхён работал где-то на улице. Тонкий шрам на виске и крохотная родинка над губой тоже от глаз Минсока не скрываются. 

— Смотри, а! — опять врывается в его тихий поток мыслей Бэкхён, демонстрируя ему корзину. — Хороша.

Он вертит ее перед Минсоком и так и сяк, чтобы тот рассмотрел хорошенько, но ему и с первого взгляда было ясно, что дело свое Бэкхён знает хорошо. Не зря его руки все в царапинах и затвердевших мозолях. Позднее время за окном, похоже, Бэкхёна не смущает и нисколько не мешает работе. Небольшой уголок рядом с окном, где навалено куча материалов и неизвестных Минсоку инструментов, освещен яркой лампой, а на низком подоконнике стоит толстая восковая свеча. Минсок смотрит, как за окном падает снег, но как только он замечает в стекле свое отражение, то даже перья на секунду встают дыбом. Он тут же отворачивается, чувствуя тяжесть где-то в груди. Конечно же, Минсок знает, что он человек только внутри, но не то чтобы он часто смотрелся в зеркала за последнее время. Получится ли когда-то у Минсока принять то, кем он сейчас является? Вряд ли он сам сможет дать на это ответ. 

Оставляя Бэкхёна корзинам, Минсок возвращается на подоконник, туда, где лежит отрез ткани, в которую он был завернут. Не желая думать о своей неудачливой судьбе, Минсок неуклюже мастерит себе какое-то подобие гнезда и, распушив перья, устраивается на ночь. Бэкхён начинает что-то тихо напевать, разгоняя все ненужные мысли, и Минсок быстро засыпает. 

\- 

Бывают ли у птиц сны? Про настоящих птиц Минсок не знает, но ему снятся. Каждую ночь один и тот же сон, который делает его пробуждение невыносимым.  
Ему снится тот самый день, который разделил его жизнь на до и после. Там ничего не меняется, и каждая деталь остается такой, какой ее помнит Минсок. В этом сне он будто смотрит на все со стороны. Вот его будит кто-то из мелких слуг, потому что ни свет ни заря проснувшийся принц требует Минсока к себе. Вот он бежит с отрезом ткани к портным, потому что Сехун передумал в последний момент, и цвет плаща теперь должен быть синим, а не красным. Времени до вечернего приема всего ничего, и портные наверняка будут ворчать, поэтому Минсок заранее готовится пресекать всяческие недовольства. Весь замок стоит на ушах. Слуги снуют туда-сюда с огромными глазами, врезаются друг в друга и бранятся прямо посреди коридора, пока кто-то постарше не разгоняет их по делам.  
Минсок переживает весь этот день заново. И улыбки садовника, что тот посылает ему, пока Минсок выбирает цветы, что нужно собрать для украшения зала. И стычку с разъяренной кухаркой, которая норовит прихлопнуть любого, кто попадется ей под руку, бездельничает или просто придет, чтобы узнать, когда все будет готово.  
Тогда вся эта суматоха закрутила жителей замка в безумную воронку так, что никто и не ждал беды, пока она не случилась. Гостья, которую никто и не думал, что увидит, все-таки оказалась на балу, чтобы поздравить принца с его днем рождения. И нет, это не была злая ведьма, или обиженная ведьма, или любая ведьма это была обычная молодая волшебница, которая страдала необычным недугом. У волшебницы была магическая простуда, из-за которой никто не хотел иметь с ней дел. А она еще и умудрялась порой заявиться без приглашения.

Много всяких историй тянулось за ней, что-то могло быть приукрашено, но, учитывая произошедшее с королевством, Минсок, думает что, возможно, слухи были правдивы. Часть из них уж точно.

Болезнь волшебницы была опасна тем, что каждый раз, когда она чихала, творилось какое-то случайное чудо. Всюду сыпалась волшебная пыль, и принцы превращались в лягушек, у детей отрастали поросячьи хвостики, и посреди лета мог пройти небольшой снег. И все бы ничего, но волшебница, кажется, не знала, как обернуть свою магию вспять. Как бы она ни старалась и ни пыхтела, краснея лицом, победить свое же волшебство у нее не получалось. И каждый раз, когда случалось такое происшествие, она испарялась так, будто ее и не было. 

Минсок стоял рядом с принцем, когда она появилась в толпе, периодически чихая и разбрасывая магические искры в стороны. Все произошло неожиданно быстро и, когда весь зал оказался заполнен всевозможными мечущимися животными, удивленно-виноватый вздох, который издала волшебница перед тем, как исчезнуть, никто не услышал. Минсок еле как выпутался тогда из складок своей упавшей на пол одежды, и тут же его едва не задавил небольшой олень, на шее которого болтался синий плащ, поразительно похожий на плащ принца. Как только Минсок понял что случилось, его охватила паника, и все, что он мог, это, повинуясь порыву, улететь куда подальше, прошмыгнув в приоткрытое витражное окно.  
Каждый раз после этого сна, полностью повторяющего произошедшее, он просыпается с ошалело бьющимся сердцем и фантомной болью в крыльях.

После пробуждения Минсок всегда чувствует, будто его мутит. Он знает, что это вина сна, который не позволяет ему забыть или отпустить то, что с ним случилось. 

Силой заставляя себя встрепенуться, Минсок вылазит из импровизированного гнезда, и перед глазами тут же предстает вид развалившегося на кровати Бэкхёна. Он лежит на животе, и его свесившаяся с края кровати нога изредка дергается. Это напоминает Минсоку о щенках, которые перебирают лапами во сне, и он мысленно хмыкает, когда Бэкхён еще и бормочет что-то, потираясь щекой о подушку. Одеяло, скомканное, сбилось в изножье, но, кажется, Бэкхёна не беспокоит холод. Огонь в очаге еще теплится, что заставляет Минсока предположить, что лег хозяин дома не так уж и давно. Кинув взгляд к рабочему месту Бэкхёна, особых изменений Минсок не замечает, все тот же беспорядок и несколько сложенных друг в друга корзин. 

За окном висят тяжелые серые облака, но хотя бы снег прекратился. Минсок смотрит на лысые ветки молодой яблони, что стоит рядом с домом, и думает о весне, которая, как кажется сейчас, не наступит никогда. 

-

Жизнь с Бэкхёном, конечно же, оказывается куда более разнообразной и богатой на события, чем тот год, что Минсок провел в птичьем теле, просто пытаясь выжить. У Бэкхёна всегда припасена интересная история, которую он не ленится рассказать, то ли почувствовав, то ли просто каким-то образом поняв, что маленькая птичка действительно его слушает. Некоторые вещи кажутся Минсоку приукрашенными (у Бэкхёна, очевидно, довольно богатое воображение), но он лишь внутренне хмыкает и прощает это Бэкхёну. Он заполняет пространство разговорами, смехом и непрерывной возней, чтобы потом отрубиться на краю кровати и заставлять Минсока беспокоиться о том, что он может свалиться и разбить свою дурацкую башку. Желание отодвинуть его подальше от края и накинуть одеяло приходится проглотить, потому что, даже если очень постарается, сделать этого Минсок не сможет.

Как-то само собой получается, что Минсок начинает сопровождать Бэкхёна на его ежедневных рабочих вылазках. Оказывается, у Бэкхёна есть крохотный прилавок на рынке, за которым он торгует не только корзинами, но и травяными сборами, что почему-то расходятся намного лучше. 

— Надо было мне стать аптекарем, — полушутливо вздыхает он, но тут же смеется, начиная выкрикивать что-то про лучшие корзины в городе, когда видит проходящих мимо людей. 

Минсок чаще всего прячется в складках его потрепанного шарфа или гнездится в растрепанных волосах, когда Бэкхён, разгоряченный торгами и спорами, сдергивает с головы шапку. После первого же раза Минсок понимает, что Бэкхёна довольно хорошо знают в городе. Люди подходят к его прилавку, чтобы просто поболтать, иногда угощают чем из своих корзин, сетуя на худобу Бэкхёна, который и рад состроить собачьи глазки. Многие спрашивают, будет ли он петь на праздновании в честь Нового Года, и Бэкхён с энтузиазмом отвечает, что иначе и быть не может. Вспоминая, как мелодично, но тихо он напевает что-то дома, Минсок чувствует любопытство. Очень хочется услышать, как звучит пение Бэкхёна в полную силу.

Продает он обычно не так уж и много, но у Минсока через какое-то время создается ощущение, что, несмотря на то, что Бэкхён, конечно же, не против заработать, на городской рынок он ходит скорее за общением и веселыми разговорами ни о чем. Ну и за бесплатной едой, которой сердобольные тетушки угощают его. Не то чтобы Минсок против, потому что от каждого угощения ему непременно перепадает тоже.  
Некоторые проявляют интерес к сидящему на плече Бэкхёна воробью, и Минсок даже подыгрывает ему пару раз, когда, представляя своего маленького друга, Бэкхён просит его поздороваться, на что Минсок звонко чирикает. На лицах людей тут же расплываются улыбки, а дети какое-то время толпятся у прилавка, пока Бэкхён разыгрывает с Минсоком какой-то спонтанный диалог. 

Они уходят чаще всего, когда Бэкхён начинает переступать с ноги на ногу и подпрыгивать, чтобы согреться. Замечая это, Минсок клюет его в плотную ткань куртки на плече или слегка тянет за шарф. Требуется какое-то время, чтобы Бэкхён понял, чего хочет эта беспокойная птица, но когда до него доходит, это становится каким-то привычным сигналом. 

— Еще пару минуток постоим и домой, — кивает он Минсоку. 

Обычно проходят все десять (по ощущениям Минсока), прежде чем Бэкхён сдается и начинает собираться. 

Больше всего Минсоку нравится возвращаться в тепло дома. Это ощущение, которое он не думал испытать снова, тоской и теплом отзывается внутри. Первым делом Бэкхён сразу разжигает очаг, какое-то время скрючившись у него, шмыгая носом, пока греет о разгорающийся огонь холодные руки. Он шаркает по полу в домашней обуви, начиная чем-то приглушенно греметь на кухне, и Минсок с удовольствием слушает эти уютные звуки. 

Впервые за очень долгое время он чувствует себя хорошо.

А Бэкхён действительно поет потрясающе. Точно один раз в неделю они выходят из дома без привычных корзин и мешочков с травами. Бэкхён устраивается на бортике замерзшего фонтана, раскидав снег руками. Люди же, замечая его, идут поздороваться и образуют небольшую толпу вокруг, ожидая развлечение. Какое-то время все ждут напарника Бэкхёна по выступлениям, имя которого в первый раз Минсок слышит именно из разговоров толпы. 

— Опять Чанёль опаздывает! — выкрикивает кто-то, и люди посмеиваются.

Но названный Чанёль тут как тут появляется из-за угла, как по волшебству. Плюхаясь на край фонтана, он торопливо извиняется перед всеми и, взлохмачивая и так похожую на гнездо копну волос, принимается настраивать гитару. 

Бэкхён же не упускает возможности пожурить его за опоздания, что толпа конечно же поддерживает. Чанёль выглядит хмуро и смущенно одновременно. Он прячет покрасневшие уши под шапкой, когда Бэкхён тянется, чтобы щелкнуть по одному из них. Он в итоге получает по рукам от оказавшегося довольно проворным Чанёля, и они наконец начинают. Прохожие, заслышав пение Бэкхёна, присоединяются к толпе, обступившей фонтан. Чанёль, между делом прерываясь, кидает на землю шапку, предварительно сорвав ее с головы Бэкхёна. Шапка тотчас заполняется мелкими деньгами, от чего артисты начинают выступать с удвоенным энтузиазмом. 

Минсок в какой-то момент досадливо жалеет, что он не певчая птица и его взволнованное чириканье может песню Бэкхёна и его друга только испортить. Но когда выступление заканчивается и последние аплодисменты стихают, он все-таки пытается в меру своих возможностей выразить то, как ему понравилось. Вскочив на плечо Бэкхёна, Минсок громко чирикает и несколько раз взмахивает крыльями. Бэкхён сначала удивленно смотрит на него, но потом смеется, закинув голову и подставив руку, чтобы Минсок переместился на нее. Его квадратная улыбка такая сверкающая и счастливая, что сердце Минсока начинает биться еще сильнее. Рядом с интересом за ними наблюдает Чанёль, так же весело улыбаясь. Чуть позже Бэкхён чинно их знакомит, пока они шагают прочь от фонтана к рыночной площади неподалеку, на которой и расстаются, предварительно поделив заработок пополам. На прощание Чанёль ласково гладит перышки на шее Минсока, и тот охотно принимает это. Чанёль ему нравится.

На заработанные деньги Бэкхён каждый раз покупает паровые булочки с красной сладкой фасолью, жареные каштаны и, если хватает, берет еще и сушеные тыквенные семечки. Это лучше угощение для Минсока, и, быстро поняв это, Бэкхён всегда сначала дразнится, с удовольствием выковыривая из кожуры зеленую плоскую семку. Минсок скачет по его плечам и недовольно по-птичьи ворчит, опять скорее подыгрывая, чем всерьез. Они возвращаются иногда к обеду, но чаще уже в сумерках. И в темноте Бэкхён всегда ступает осторожнее, чтобы не свалится в снег, поскользнувшись на льду. Зима полностью захватывает собой осень и отступать не собирается, но в этот раз Минсок уже не так этим обеспокоен. 

-

Он заделывает щель в стене за шкавчиками на кухне тем, что находит в доме. Гнезда Минсок никогда не строил, но принцип примерно тот же, как он думает, и выходит вроде сносно. По крайней мере, ветер больше не задувает. В каком-то смысле Минсок чувствует желание как-то Бэкхёну отплатить за его доброту. Но что толкового может сделать воробей? Поэтому Минсоку только и остается, что следить за тем, чтобы Бэкхён не оставался на рынке дольше, чем нужно, не засиживался за сбором трав и плетением корзин допоздна, потому что, как долго бы он ни работал ночью, вставать всегда нужно довольно рано. 

Проходит третья неделя их соседства, и Минсок уже точно знает, что Бэкхён работает везде, где придется, и не только за деньги. Иногда он встает ни свет ни заря, чтобы помочь отцу Чанёля с его коровами, и получает в награду белый соленый сыр и молоко. Чинит чьи-то старые корзины, дает уроки пения дворовой детворе (ради веселья), убирается в стойлах коней у таверны. Последнее Бэкхён ненавидит больше всего и тратит уйму времени после, чтобы нагреть в очаге воду и отмыться от запаха лошадей и навоза. Но платят там обычно больше всего и иногда, в особые дни, зовут выступить на сколоченной из ящиков маленькой сцене.

Минсоку не нравится в таверне. Там слишком душно, слишком сильно пахнет мясом и потом, и песни, что поет Бэкхен, подначиваемый публикой, совсем ему не подходят. Но собравшиеся в таверне мужчины и женщины громко улюлюкают ему и одобрительно бьют по плечам, когда он проходит мимо столов в перерыве, чтобы глотнуть медовухи и получить угощение от хозяйки. Но на это смотреть как раз таки забавно, потому что руки у зрителей явно тяжелые, но Бэкхён старается не морщиться, пусть и жалуется Чанёлю потом на синяки, которые ему набивают в такие вечера. Его лицо обычно чуть порозовевшее от той же духоты, выпитой медовухи и прикладываемых для пения сил. Взмокшие у лба и висков волосы он зачесывает назад, чтобы не лезли в глаза. Минсок понимает, почему его сердце в этот момент пускается в пляс, но отгоняет все мысли от себя как можно дальше.

До дома Бэкхёну чаще всего помогает добраться Чанёль. Иногда он тоже оказывается слегка пьян, и Минсок боится, что эти двое свалятся где-то в сугроб, и он ничем им не сможет помочь. Но, как он позже понимает, они справлялись как-то до этого, поэтому беспокойство его утихает. 

-

Месяц проходит незаметно, и кое-что Минсоку уже нет смысла отрицать хотя бы перед собой. Бэкхён правда ему нравится. Его дурашливые дергания, когда он придуривается вместе с Чанёлем, пока у того из глаз не начинают от смеха литься слезы. Тепло его ладоней, когда он прячет в них Минсока от сильного ветра, и теплая же сонная улыбка, когда первым делом, что он видит с утра, это чирикающий воробей, который сидит перед ним в складках одеяла. 

Минсок чувствует, что Бэкхён близок ему. Пусть их характеры глубоко различаются, несмотря на то, как много людей всегда вертятся вокруг Бэкхена, приветствуют и говорят с ним о чепухе, Минсок видит в его жизни ту же тень одиночества, что и в своей. Он видит Бэкхёна в моменты слабости так, как не видел, наверное, даже Чанёль. Пусть Бэкхён никогда не плачет, но его лицо и взгляд, обращенный глубоко в себя, говорят сами за себя. Минсок всегда устраивается рядом с ним на кровати, когда, утомленный неизвестными Минсоку тяжелыми мыслями, Бэкхён не может работать и подолгу валяется на кровати. Такое случается с ним нечасто, Бэкхён бывает весел даже наедине с собой, но Минсок изводит себя тем, как сильно ему в эти моменты хочется иметь больше. Хочется руками обнять Бэкхёна, поддержать его словами или пнуть, чтобы он не изводил себя понапрасну. Вот если бы у Минсока был хотя бы план, как все исправить. Но от этих если бы самому Минсоку тоже становится паршиво.

Но порой его наполняет то, что, наверное, можно назвать счастьем. Эти моменты всегда сопровождаются чем-то простым и обыденным. Утром на небольшой кухне, пока Бэкхён, бурча себе под нос, греет на огне воду для чая. Его тихим мурлыканьем за работой или запахом дома, который ассоциируется теперь только с Бэкхёном. Ощущение настолько непривычное, что Минсок всеми силами пытается сдержаться, чтобы не начать анализировать все, что происходит. Ему нужно научиться просто чувствовать, а не искать причины и копаться в себе.

И, конечно же, сытая и теплая жизнь заставляет Минсока расслабиться и потерять бдительность. Пусть он никогда не ставил много на то, что может найти ту волшебницу, но глубоко внутри Минсок не мог не надеяться хотя бы на случайную встречу. 

Выдается довольно теплый день из тех, которые они с Бэкхёном проводят на рынке. Минсок, неся свой привычный пост на плече Бэкхёна, даже не сразу понимает, что он увидел. В голове проносится миллион мыслей от “а она ли это?” до сомнений, “не показалось ли?” Внутренний голос кричит: _лети! не упусти ее!_ — Минсок слышит, как бьется его спятившее сердце, пока этот внутренний диалог разрывает голову изнутри, и все-таки порывисто срывается за завернувшей за угол знакомой фигурой. Кинутого ему в спину взволнованного зова Бэкхёна он уже не слышит.

Он летит вперед, словно пуля, огибая людей и поднимаясь выше, чтобы найти волшебницу, которую успел потерять, пока спорил с собой на разные лады и тратил время. И Минсок замечает ее яркую шаль, в которой она приходила и на их дворцовый праздник. Прежде чем успевает подумать, Минсок уже пикирует вниз. Он забывает, что никто не может услышать его слов, его вопросов, что так и рвутся из груди вместе с сердцем. Из груди вырывается только заполошенное чириканье, пока он вьется вокруг волшебницы.

Она, конечно же, пугается, пытается убежать, потому что где это видано, чтобы на человека напал воробей. Волшебница пытается отбиться, просит помощи, но рядом то ли на беду, то ли на удачу никого не оказывается. В какой-то момент она, от волнения, начинает чихать. Сверкающие волшебные искры летят от ее рук в разные стороны, отчего в глазах у Минсока начинает рябить. Все мысли в голове его скручиваются в бессвязный поток, и Минсок понятия не имеет, что ему нужно сейчас сделать, потому что это был порыв, которому он поддался, не подумав наперед. За этими мыслями он пропускает момент, когда волшебница, особенно резко махнув рукой, отшвыривает его в сугроб и убегает куда подальше.  
Ледяной снег будто бы отрезвляет Минсока, заставляя подумать о том, что он вообще сделал. Очухавшись, он пытается выбраться, но одно из крыльев тут же вспыхивает болью. Перед глазами будто бы снова взрывается сноп волшебных искр. Нет ничего опаснее для птицы, чем повредить крыло. Минсок тут же судорожно прислушивается к себе, проверяет ощущения и мысленно стонет. Крыло он вроде бы не сломал, но помял знатно. Во всяком случае, попробовать добраться до рынка можно. Но он не успевает даже расправить крыло здоровое, как из снега его подхватывают чьи-то руки. Все вокруг вертится снова, как на карусели, но Минсок узнает голос тараторящего Бэкхёна. Непонятно, как он его нашел, но даже дышать от этого становится легче. 

— А что у тебя такое с крылом, дружок? — взволнованно интересуется он, видимо, заметив, что крыло лежит неловко и Минсок почему-то его не складывает. 

Они торопливо возвращаются на рынок, и, пока Бэкхён собирается, чтобы вернуться домой, Минсок может только жалеть себя и одновременно ругать последними словами. За этот порыв, за глупость и панику, которой он поддался, а ведь все можно было сделать иначе. Он мог проследить за волшебницей, понять, откуда она пришла, может быть, даже получилось бы узнать, где находится ее жилище. Глупая птичья голова. Сейчас у него не было ни подсказки, ни возможности повторить попытку и попробовать найти волшебницу снова. Ситуация стала даже хуже, чем была до этого. Минсок внутренне чувствует, что с крылом, скорее всего, все не настолько плохо, как тот же Бэкхён считает, но не думать о худшем варианте невозможно. 

Бэкхёну очевидно тяжело тащить не только поклажу, но еще и держать Минсока так, чтобы не потревожить. От этого в груди расползается благодарное горячее тепло. Уверенный в том, что Бэкхён не особо разбирается, как помочь травмированной птице, Минсок все равно смирно принимает все осторожные манипуляции, которыми тот пытается выяснить, насколько все плохо. Он просит его подвигать крылом, раскрыть его, или сложить. Минсок делает все, насколько позволяет боль, и окончательно убеждается в том, что оно не сломано, но какое-то время от полетов придется воздержаться. То же самое он позже слышит и от самого Бэкхёна, на которого даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы понять, как он обеспокоен. 

— Куда ты так улетел внезапно? — наконец-то прорывает его. — Я думал, что с ума сойду за то время, пока тебя искал! Вдруг какой-нибудь кот облезлый решил бы тебя слопать!

Бэкхён, всплеснув руками, садится рядом на подоконник. Минсоку немного стыдно, что он заставил его волноваться, но ничего объяснить или даже просто извиниться он не может. 

— На какой-то миг я подумал, что ты решил оставить меня, — наклонив голову, говорит Бэкхён, и сердце Минсока пропускает удар. 

Он чувствует нежное прикосновение его пальцев к перьям и поднимает на него глаза. Бэкхён смотрит таким тяжелым взглядом, на дне которого затаилась тоска, и Минсок забывает про боль в крыле, подставляясь под ласку. 

— Знаешь, я почти уверен, что знаю птичий язык, — задумчиво улыбнувшись, делится Бэкхён. — По крайней мере, ты точно меня понимаешь, да? — чуть тише спрашивает он, и в ответ Минсок громко чирикает. 

Мягкая радость в смехе Бэкхёна становится ему наградой. 

— Ну вот! А Чанёль не верит! — он проводит по перышкам на шее в последний раз и убирает руку, поднимаясь. — У тебя теперь пешеходный режим и никаких полетов!

Бэкхён грозит ему пальцем, но Минсок и так все понимает и не собирается ничего нарушать. На него постепенно наваливается усталость, и ноющая боль в крыле не делает ее легче. Забравшись в свое гнездо, которое стараниями Бэкхёна стало более удобным и теплым, Минсок моментально проваливается в темноту, несмотря на то, что на улице еще даже не начали сгущаться сумерки. 

Ему впервые снится что-то другое, но, тем не менее, в этот раз сон все равно повторяет реальность. Однако так происходит только поначалу. Минсок видит, как начавшая чихать волшебница, размахивая руками, возвращает ему человеческий облик. Волшебница от неожиданности замирает, когда вместо напавшего на нее воробья перед ней, посреди заснеженной улицы, предстает абсолютно голый юноша. Она краснеет до ушей, но хотя бы перестает чихать, прежде чем убегает. Минсок ощущает стыд, а еще холод и шок. Ну и, конечно, осуждающие взгляды откуда ни возьмись появившихся прохожих. Отдаленно понимая, что это сон, он изо всех сил пытается как можно скорее проснуться. Выходит слабо, поэтому Минсок решает хотя бы отойти в какую-то подворотню, но, как назло, поскальзывается уже успевшими замерзнуть ступнями и падает. Оказавшись на земле и открыв глаза, Минсок понимает, что заснеженная улица исчезла, и сейчас он точно находится дома у Бэкхёна. Но все выглядит будто бы иначе. Чувствуя себя немного пьяным и понимая, что он лежит на деревянном полу посреди комнаты, Минсок предполагает, что, возможно, он все еще спит. Потому что как еще можно объяснить то, что он все еще голый. Сонный мозг натужно скрипит, и Минсок в ужасе и неверии окидывает взглядом свое человеческое тело. Кажется, он сошел с ума. Потому что из своего сна он вернулся _таким_. Мысли лихорадочно проносятся в голове, и, поворачивая ее так, что шея хрустит, Минсок выискивает в слабо освещенной комнате Бэкхёна и выдыхает. Хозяин дома спит мертвым сном, привычно раскинув конечности по кровати. Но, думается Минсоку, если бы он не спал, то Минсока давным-давно погнали бы из дома паршивой метлой и пинками еще до того, как он успел бы что-то сказать.  
На проверку Минсок пару раз безжалостно щипает себя, беззвучно ойкая. Он понимает, что негоже нагим сидеть на полу, когда попа начинает замерзать. И, к тому же, вдруг Бэкхён решит проснуться. Церемониться с незваным гостем он точно не станет. 

Чтобы вспомнить, как двигать множеством мышц в таком большом теле, требуется какое-то время. Пошатываясь, Минсок встает, ощущая слабость в ногах и по стеночке подбираясь к стулу, который у Бэкхёна исполняет роль комода. Надев первое попавшееся и подвернув немного длинноватые штаны, Минсок чувствует себя намного лучше. Одевшись, он выпрямляется и тянет ворот свитера, принюхиваясь. Пахнет знакомо, Бэкхёном, но запах чем-то неуловимо отличается. По спине тут же пробегают мурашки, когда до Минсока окончательно доходит. Он оглядывается на спящего, и его как обухом по голове бьют. Минсок теперь снова человек! Можно коснуться Бэкхёна так, как он хочет, обнять его, рассказать обо всем, поделиться всем тем, что так мучило. Еще можно наконец-то есть нормальную еду, попробовать так обожаемый Бэкхёном соленый творожный сыр, подергать Чанёля за уши. У Минсока перехватывает дыхание от множества возможностей, которые, как он думал, ему уже никогда не будут доступны. В голове тут же всплывает прошедший день и встреча с волшебницей, и Минсок понимает, что дело опять в ее волшебной простуде. Ему неинтересно, как именно получилось так, что, сама того не зная, она сняла свои же чары. Главное результат. И на это Минсок уж точно не собирается жаловаться!

Случайность в этот раз сыграла на руку. И, к слову о руках, он чувствует отголоски боли в запястье, понимая, что это проекция его поврежденного крыла. Но сейчас это кажется не стоящей внимания мелочью.

Минсок берет со стола свечу, зажигает ее от тихо догорающего очага и скрывается на кухне. Ощущая сухость во рту, он выпивает сразу две кружки молока, что холодом обжигает горло, но все равно дарит удовлетворение. Он осторожно, чтобы не шуметь, опускается на стул и разглядывает собственные руки. Потом трогает волосы и лицо так, будто они чужие. Но это тело точно его, он знает, что все не сон, и радость наполняет его изнутри так, что даже глаза увлажняются. Шмыгнув носом, Минсок не позволяет слезам прорваться, пусть и не видит в них ничего плохого.

Посидев немного, он мыслями возвращается к Бэкхёну и тому, как же он будет все ему объяснять. Или же стоит уйти сейчас? Уйти, чтобы потом случайно познакомиться с Бэкхёном на рынке… Но придется взять у него одежду, придется искать, где жить. Нет, этот вариант Минсок отметает.

Наверное, самым надежным ходом будет просто рассказать Бэкхёну что-то, что не может знать посторонний. Банально, но если постараться, то сработает. К тому же магия в их крае не такая уж редкость, поэтому Минсок надеется на лучшее. Всего-то нужно дождаться утра. Но это становится еще одной задачей, которую Минсоку приходится решить. Второй кровати у Бэкхёна в доме нет, чердак нежилой, и ночлег там могут устроить разве что птицы. А Минсок уже не птица, поэтому этот вариант не для него. Подоконник, несмотря на то, что он довольно широкий, для сна тоже не годится. К тому же Минсоку не хотелось бы, чтобы, проснувшись, Бэкхён увидел незнакомца, спящего в его доме. Минсок не собирается Бэкхёна пугать. Поэтому, промаявшись какое-то время, параллельно пошарив на кухне в поисках еды, Минсок решает остаться тут. Когда Бэкхён проснется и начнет шуметь, растапливая очаг, у Минсока будет немного времени, чтобы как-то подготовиться.  
Сложив руки на столе, он утыкается в них лбом и, думая только о завтрашнем дне, засыпает. 

Голос Бэкхёна вырывает Минсока из сна, и на секунду его окатывает горячей панической волной. Он не успел! Бэкхён проснулся раньше и сейчас вышвырнет его за порог, ничего не дав сказать! Кажется Минсок еще и накрыт чем-то, неужели его уже сунули в мешок?

— Тише! Тише ты! Крыло свое береги, дубина! — в голосе Бэкхёна беспокойство и раздражение, и Минсок замирает, тут же чувствуя будто бы отодвинутую на второй план боль. 

— Как ты вообще тут очутился, — ворчит он. — Да еще и в куче из моей одежды. Местечко на подоконнике что ли надоело?

Ткань убирают, и Минсок понимает, что находится не только в куче одежды, что надел буквально этой ночью, но еще и снова в своем воробьином теле. Все внутри будто обрывается. Минсок даже не знает, было бы ему легче, если бы это оказался сон? Возможно, потому что вот так получить желаемое, чтобы потом сразу же потерять, причиняет боль даже худшую, чем может сломанное крыло. Но врать себе и говорить, что то был всего лишь сон, Минсок не станет. Как еще он мог оказаться на кухне, да еще и погребенным под Бэкхёновским свитером, если произошедшее было сном? Злой шуткой судьбы, возможно, но не сном.

Тем временем его возвращают обратно на подоконник. Бэкхён продолжает что-то бубнить про глупых птиц, но, несмотря на общее его недовольство поведением Минсока, кладет рядом с ним горсточку очищенных тыквенных семечек. Минсоку же совсем не до еды сейчас, даже если это его любимое угощение. Он замирает в своем импровизированном гнезде и начинает думать. Это было. Точно было, все-таки разницу между сном и реальностью Минсок в состоянии различить. Почему же он вернулся обратно? Может быть, магии волшебницы хватило только на такой короткий срок? А может быть, превращение снова повторится? Такое же возможно, мало ли, кто знает эти магические выкрутасы… Минсок чувствует, будто у него что-то отобрали, едва дав потрогать. Но ничего, надувается он, сегодня ночью нужно будет проверить догадку. К тому же у Минсока теперь есть доказательство того, что вернуть прежний облик возможно, а это ведет к необходимости в любом случае найти волшебницу, как только он сможет летать. 

Минсок едва дожидается ночи. Бэкхён весь день поглядывает на него с озабоченностью. Но сносит все на травму. Минсок не очень-то активен, поэтому это вполне логично. Тем не менее он все равно отправляется на рынок. Не только потому, что без Бэкхёна дома ему будет тоскливо, но еще и из-за возможности поискать волшебницу в толпе хотя бы взглядом. 

Ожидание осложняет то, что Бэкхён обычно засиживается допоздна, а Минсок понятия не имеет, во сколько может превратиться обратно, если это все-таки произойдет. Хотя, в каком-то смысле тогда не нужно будет давать Бэкхёну никаких объяснений, потому что он увидит все своими глазами. Довольно удобно... Но все равно Минсок хотел бы, чтобы это произошло уже после того, как Бэкхён заснет.  
Он размышляет о том, может ли с превращением быть связана луна, как у оборотней. Но, выглянув в окно, он видит только затянувшие небо облака. 

Минсок выдыхает, когда, оставив работу и сдерживая зевоту, Бэкхён желает ему спокойной ночи и валится в постель. Он ждет, пока тот глубоко заснет, чтобы почувствовать себя окончательно свободно и ждать заветного часа. Когда бы этот час ни настал.

Понятия не имея, сколько проходит, Минсок чувствует, как надежда покидает его, сам не заметив, как сон побеждает его вслед за Бэкхёном. Открывает глаза Минсок, кажется, буквально через мгновение и спиной чувствует холод оконного стекла. Ему хочется что-то победно выкрикнуть, станцевать или вытянуть Бэкхёна из кровати и кружить его, пока ноги не устанут, потому что его предположения оказались верны. Даже собственная нагота в принципе не кажется такой уж проблемой. Минсок хватает со стула то же самое, что и в прошлый раз, и, одеваясь в процессе, шмыгает в кухню. 

Теперь для него настает момент, когда нужно все как следует обдумать. Что Минсок имеет? Он превращается в человека ночью и обратно в воробья утром. Вроде как. Временные рамки ему неизвестны, связь с луной тоже, поэтому Минсок решает пока оставить этот вопрос. Возможно, ему будет везти до тех пор, пока он не решит перед Бэкхёном открыться. А если вдруг он превращается, как только сам засыпает? Такое возможно, поэтому мысленно Минсок ставит галочку всегда засыпать позже Бэкхёна, а вставать раньше. Что в принципе не сильно отличается от обычных привычек Минсока.

Следующей проблемой, с которой ему нужно разобраться, становится волшебница. Для начала нужно ее найти, но это осложняется целым рядом вещей. Раз Минсок может быть человеком только ночью, искать ее он может только ночью, но это бессмысленно. Ему нужно поспрашивать людей, походить по округе, что само по себе тоже может провалиться. Он уже искал волшебницу поначалу, и ничего у него не вышло. Но, раз уж она появилась в этот раз, возможно же, что она появится еще раз? Ох как сильно Минсок рассчитывает на это. Но, опять же, искать днем в человеческом обличии он не может, в птичьем сможет, только тогда когда крыло восстановится, но даже так остаются сложности. Получается, что в любом случае без помощи ему не обойтись. И все теперь сводится только к тому, что ему нужно будет открыться Бэкхёну и убедить его помочь. Пусть он уже и думал об этом, но в животе тут же колюче сворачивается страх и неуверенность. Существует множество вариантов, по которым все может пойти не так. Но ему в любом случае придется попробовать. Потому что теперь, если Бэкхён поверит ему, если согласится помочь, он сможет быть с ним рядом как равный. 

-

В одну из ночей от нечего делать Минсок приносит на кухню фонарь вместо свечи и начинает убираться. Сначала он прислушивается к каждому шороху, что доносится со стороны комнаты, замирая, как мышь у мышеловки. Но спустя какое-то время Минсок понимает, что спит Бэкхён действительно крепко и нужно шуметь намного сильнее, чтобы его разбудить. 

Почему Минсок всей этой грязи и пыли не замечал, когда был тут в птичьем обличии, он не понимает. Тихо обозвав Бэкхёна неряхой, он с удовольствием слышит свой голос. Он не кажется чужим, просто… Просто Минсок радуется ему, как подарку на новый год. В тишине кухни, стоя с занесенной над шкафчиком тряпкой в руке, Минсок так, чтобы слышно было только ему, зовет Бэкхёна по имени вслух и улыбается, как дурак. 

Не зная, как поступить, Минсок снова засыпает на кухне. Мельком его посещает идея раздеться и залезть на подоконник, чтобы проснуться воробьем на том же месте и не вызвать никаких подозрений. Но это кажется очень глупым и трудно выполнимым, поэтому Минсок решает не придумывать лишних сложностей. Видимо, придется Бэкхёну какое-то время спасать его из груды своей одежды. 

Недоумевающий Бэкхён снова будит Минсока утром. 

— Ты каким образом опять тут? — такое ощущение, что он задает вопрос скорее себе. — Чертовщина какая-то, — выносит вердикт Бэкхён и относит Минсока обратно на подоконник. 

Минсок же радуется, что пока за этим не следует никаких расследований. Вряд ли, конечно, до причины Бэкхён сможет докопаться каким-то образом самостоятельно, но опасения все равно посещают Минсока. Бэкхён все-таки не дурак какой, со временем он точно заподозрит неладное. 

Так Минсок становится в какой-то степени домовым Бэкхёна. Он складывает за ним разбросанные вещи и инструменты, даже зная, что не заметить эти изменения невозможно. Окончательно отмывает кухню, избавляя все поверхности от пыли. Минсок наконец-то может спасти Бэкхёна от неминуемого падения с кровати и укрыть его одеялом. Бэкхён что-то бормочет, как обычно, и поворачивается на спину. Минсок же в этот момент замирает, боясь, как никогда, что он сейчас проснется, но проходят секунды, потом минуты, заставляя его выдохнуть. И все-таки у него не получается пересилить себя. Он тянется чтобы коснуться теплого Бэкхёновского плеча, закрытого хлопком рубашки. В прикосновении нет ничего особенного, но Минсока изнутри наполняет мягким теплом. Останавливая руку в считанных миллиметрах от чужой щеки, Минсок спорит с собой, кажется, вечность, но в итоге сжимает пальцы в кулак и отходит на несколько шагов назад. Он хочет прикоснуться к нему нежнее, интимнее, но Минсок чувствует, что это нечестно и грубо по отношению к Бэкхёну. _Потом_ , обещает Минсок себе. 

От Бэкхёна, как Минсок и думал, изменения в собственном доме не скрываются. И если поначалу он просто искренне удивлялся, замечая ту или иную деталь, от убранной с пола разбросанной одежды до того, что еда стала кончаться немного быстрее, чем обычно, то сейчас не заметить его подозрительность невозможно. Но Минсок, как ни пытался, не смог терпеть беспорядок, к тому же, о неряшливо оставленную посреди комнаты домашнюю обувь можно было споткнуться, а для одежды существовал, как минимум, стул. Необязательно по пути к кровати раскидывать все в разные стороны. Ну и морить себя голодом Минсок тоже не собирался. Он и так старался брать как можно меньше, чтобы исчезновение еды не было так уж заметно с первого взгляда.  
Просто Бэкхён, несмотря на некоторую рассеянность, имел голову на плечах, и спустя неделю его задумчивость, причину которой Минсок понял быстро, стала очевидна даже для Чанёля, с которым они виделись все-таки реже. 

— Ты чего такой смурной в последнее время? — интересуется Чанёль, наклоняясь ближе к Бэкхёну, будто на его лбу будет написана причина. Они идут в сторону рынка узкими безлюдными улочками, снова неплохо подзаработав песнями у фонтана.

— Мне кажется, у меня дома кто-то завелся, — спешно делится с ним Бэкхён и замолкает.

Минсок же, услышав это, притихает в складках его шарфа.

— Мыши что ли? — поднимает брови Чанёль. — Крысы? — продолжает он, но Бэкхён отрицательно машет головой. — А кто же?

— Не знаю, — нахмурившись, Бэкхён принимается обкусывать ноготь на большом пальце. 

Он всегда так делает, когда о чем-то глубоко задумывается. Минсок же снова начинает чувствовать себя виноватым перед Бэкхёном, потому что заставляет его беспокоиться. Складка между его бровей теперь не исчезает даже во сне. Он еще и заботится о Минсоке и его поврежденном крыле, которым он может уже довольно сносно двигать. Похоже скоро придет время, когда Минсоку нужно будет открыться Бэкхёну и постараться сделать все возможное, чтобы тот его не оттолкнул. 

— Вещи сами собой за ночь складываются, пыль исчезает, огонь в очаге утром всегда горит, — начинает перечислять Бэкхён, все так же смотря в одну точку где-то впереди.

— Пф! Так это же хорошо! — Чанёль машет рукой. — Вот пропадало бы что, тогда ладно. А так, может, домовой у тебя завелся, — с улыбкой говорит он и смеется. 

— Так и пропадает же! — наконец смотрит на него Бэкхён и звучит почти обиженно. — Еда исчезает, я даже стал запоминать, сколько чего съел, осталось только еще и на хлебе карандашиком отмечать, — сердито заканчивает он. Чанёль снова смеется. 

— Работнику силы нужны! — говорит он и не знает, насколько близок к правде. — Всю ночь в твоем бардаке убираться, там и черт ногу сломит, — подкалывает он Бэкхёна и оставшуюся часть пути держится за бок, в который метко прилетает острый локоть. 

Тем же вечером Минсок обдумывает то, как ему стоит поступить. Что нужно сделать, чтобы Бэкхёна не напугать, чтобы он его выслушал да еще и поверил в итоге. От тяжелых размышлений у него начинает болеть голова, и к ночи он даже ничем особо не хочет заниматься. Привычно уже соскользнув с подоконника и пройдя к стулу, он чувствует, как ноет в висках. Натянув штаны, Минсок вздыхает, сжимая в руках мягкий вязаный свитер и коря себя за то, что тянул с раскрытием правды так долго. Потому что сейчас, кажется, как бы он не хотел, как бы ни нужна ему была помощь Бэкхёна, разоблачить себя намного сложнее. И причину этому, как ни пытается, Минсок не может найти. Он еще раз вздыхает и, собираясь уже натянуть свитер, краем глаза смотрит в сторону Бэкхёновой кровати. Чтобы в этот же момент похолодеть изнутри и застыть изваянием с едва поднятыми руками. Прямо на него смотрит совершенно бодрым взглядом Бэкхён, и Минсок понимает, что попался. Его глаза чуть расширены, а рот приоткрыт, будто он не может поверить, но это понятно. Минсок теряет дар речи и начинает двигаться только тогда, когда сам Бэкхён осторожно поднимается с кровати, и взгляд его меняется.

— Бэкхён, — наконец выдавливает из себя Минсок, и его голос звучит слабо и хрипловато, от чего они вздрагивают оба. 

Минсок не говорил в полный голос уже очень давно, а шепот, которым он пару раз произносил имя Бэкхёна, даже не стоит брать в расчет. 

— Ты… — начинает было Бэкхён, но тут же замолкает, поджав губы и поднявшись с кровати.

Минсок почему-то делает шаг назад, но, понимая, что все еще стоит полуголый, торопливо натягивает свитер и поднимает руки ладонями вперед. 

— Бэкхён, ты же видел, да? Не мог не видеть, послушай, только послушай меня, я все тебе объясню, — сердце бьется в ушах, и Минсок даже не понимает, как быстро говорит, ему просто нужно, чтобы Бэкхён его услышал. — Я не причиню тебе вреда, я не... — он сбивается, когда Бэкхён оказывается ближе. 

Его взгляд тяжелый, и Минсок чувствует, как суетливо он скользит по всей его фигуре. Смотрит на руки, в глаза, касается скул, замечает собравшиеся складками у ступней штанины. Минсоку хочется съежиться под этим взглядом, но он держится, пытается его поймать и, когда получается, не медлит. 

— Прости, что я так долго скрывал, что заставил тебя беспокоиться, — сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, Минсок наклоняет голову и пытается Бэкхёну улыбнуться. 

Он чувствует, что молчание давит невыносимо. Уж лучше бы его уже гнали пинками.

— И я не домовой, просто… так получилось, — пытается пошутить Минсок, и тут лицо Бэкхёна будто бы оживает.

Его брови ползут вверх, скрываясь под растрепанными прядями челки, и рот складывается буквой “о”.

— Черт меня дери, — тихо говорит он и хватается за голову. — Как это может быть?! 

Похоже, оцепенение проходит, и Бэкхён принимается мерять шагами пространство комнаты, периодически кидая на Минсока взгляды и превращая волосы в абсолютное гнездо окончательно. 

— Вот в чем было дело, — бубнит он, показывая на Минсока пальцем. — Вот почему я воробья, то есть, тебя, то есть, Господи, вот почему с утра всегда в куче одежды! И вот почему еда пропадала, и вот почему стало так чисто, а вещи сами собой по ночам по своим местам складывались, уууу, — он наконец останавливается, смотря на Минсока со смесью шока и торжества.

Не такого от него Минсок ожидал, конечно. 

— Это все ты! А кто ты вообще такой? — этот вопрос застает его врасплох. 

— Я Минсок, — оторопело отвечает тот но страх немного его отпускает, пусть волнение так и норовит через край выплеснуться.

— И человек, и воробей? — Бэкхён принимается заново его рассматривать и встает на этот раз еще ближе. — Мой свитер, — резюмирует он.

— Очень теплый, спасибо, — зачем-то отвечает Минсок, и улыбка сама собой слегка растягивает уголки губ. — Ночью человек, днем воробей, — спохватившись, объясняет он. 

Бэкхён, хмыкнув, тянет руку, чтобы коснуться его груди прямо там, где все еще слишком часто бьется сердце. 

— Очень странные колдунства, — задумчиво говорит он, но у Минсока в животе все скручивает от облегчения и волнения, что дарит ему прикосновение Бэкхёна. 

— Именно с этим я и хотел обратиться к тебе за помощью, — силой воли заставляя себя говорить, произносит Минсок и берет Бэкхёна за теплое запястье, крепко затем сжимая его руку в своих. 

Он получает заинтересованно-настороженный взгляд из-под бровей, но руку Бэкхён не отнимает. Что заставляет Минсока внутренне ликовать. 

Рассказывая Бэкхёну все по порядку, Минсок все еще чувствует себя взвинченным, но критический момент уже пройден. Конечно, произошло все даже близко не так, как он мог себе представить, но вот Бэкхён, который даже про завтрак свой забывает, увлеченный историей Минсока — он выглядит сосредоточенным и изредка задает вопросы. Вздыхая и разводя руками, Минсок качает головой, когда на какие-то из них у него просто нет ответа. Он терпеливо ждет, пока Бэкхён закончит смеяться после того, как слышит про волшебную простуду и то, что, именно расчихвашись, волшебница превратила всех в животных. Приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не треснуть его, Минсок даже собой гордится.

А еще он пытается уж слишком не заглядываться на Бэкхёна. Но в какой-то момент Минсок понимает, что замолкает, отвлеченный тем, как мягко свет лампы ложится на скулы Бэкхёна, и от него это тоже не скрывается. Моргнув чуть удивленно, Бэкхён наклоняет голову к плечу, щурясь, и Минсоку кажется, что его поймали. Когда внезапно тот тянет к нему руку, Бог знает скольких усилий Минсоку требуется, чтобы сдержать порыв дернутся навстречу. 

— У тебя тут, — начинает Бэкхён, указывая на его волосы, и Минсок чуть наклоняется к столу, за которым они сидят, чтобы Бэкхёну было проще дотянутся. — Перышко, — говорит Бэкхён и показывает его Минсоку. 

Сдув перышко с пальца, Бэкхён как-то задумчиво улыбается, пока Минсок борется с щекотным чувством в груди, которое будит такая улыбка. 

— И какой у тебя план? — спрашивает наконец Бэкхён, и Минсок заставляет себя собраться. — Нельзя же всю оставшуюся жизнь так, днем мальчик, ночью птичка. Ты видел эту волшебницу на рынке, но как отыскать ее, если прошел целый год, прежде чем она появилась? Что, скорее всего, было случайностью.

Бэкхён говорит спокойно, без фатальности, которая в последнее время часто сопровождает мысли Минсока, и слышать это от него почему-то не так тяжело. Может быть, дело в улыбке, что все еще держится на его губах, из-за чего Минсок испытывает сложности с концентрацией. Слова Бэкхёна, конечно же, имеют смысл, но Минсок понимает, что в намеченном им плане есть множество дыр. 

— Поэтому мне и нужна твоя помощь. Ты можешь поспрашивать людей на улице, своих друзей и знакомых, заглянуть в какую-то из магических лавок, я точно знаю, что одна есть у городской ратуши. Волшебниц, которые страдают такой простудой, не так уж и много, кто-то должен знать, особенно если спрашивать тех, кто сведущ в магических штучках, — Минсок думает, что это вполне выполнимо. 

— Я не могу разгуливать в своем человеческом теле днем, но ты можешь, — продолжает он, снова навалившись на стол. — А у меня будет возможность слетать и проверить, это быстрее чем идти пешком. То, что я не нашел зацепок за целый год, не значит, что вместе мы ничего не обнаружим сейчас, — заканчивает он и всеми силами хочет верить в то, что говорит. 

Минсок, поняв, что слишком сильно сжал стол пальцами, отпускает его и с тяжелым вздохом откидывается на спинку стула. И молчание Бэкхёна совсем не помогает как-то сбросить вновь вернувшееся напряжение. 

— Звучит как неплохой план, — наконец-то говорит он, и Минсок проводит по лицу ладонями. — Не убивайся так, эй, — он встает и, мимоходом погладив Минсока по плечу, идет снимать закипевший чайник с огня. 

— И не нужно пытаться меня убеждать дальше, я бы помог тебе в любом случае, — вернувшись, он разливает кипяток по кружкам и ставит одну из них перед Минсоком. — Это с мятой и ромашкой, может успокоит тебя немного, — хмыкает он. 

Минсок греет ладони о горячие бока кружки, но пить не торопится, сетуя на то, что его состояние настолько заметно. Обычно у Минсока хорошо получалось контролировать эмоции. Видимо, сейчас не тот случай. И не рядом с Бэкхёном уж точно. 

— Спасибо, — выдыхает он, имея в виду сразу все. 

— А я-то думал, что действительно умею с птицами разговаривать, — внезапно выдает Бэкхён, и Минсок поднимает одну бровь. — Что? Чанёль почти мне поверил! 

— Ты все-еще можешь поспорить с ним и выиграть, — Минсок пытается спрятать расползающуюся улыбку за глотком чая, пока Бэкхён машет на него рукой. 

— Да что с него взять, кроме ушей, — фыркает он, и у Минсока все-таки вырывается смешок. 

Постепенно он расслабляется. Заслуга это чая или же Бэкхёна, который увлекает его разговорами о всяких пустяках, Минсок не знает. Но когда он видит, как Бэкхён начинает зевать, чувствует, что его самого тоже медленно клонит в сон. Как-то незаметно они оба забыли, что с утра, помимо обычных дел, им теперь предстоит еще и начинать поиски волшебницы. Минсок нехотя поднимается, потому что Бэкхён скоро начнет клевать носом, и отправляет его в кровать. Тот же, спохватившись, что у Минсока нет спального места, вытаскивает из недр комнаты какой-то захудалый матрас. Вместе они сооружают подобие спального места, которое, в принципе, выглядит не так уж плохо. И пусть Минсок наутро все равно проснется воробьем, засыпать так намного лучше, чем моститься на стуле в кухне. А еще приятнее наконец-то ответить Бэкхёну на уже привычное _спокойной ночи_. 

-

Поиски начинаются медленно, но верно. Бэкхён даже припахивает Чанёля, не рассказывая всех подробностей, объяснив только то, что это очень важно для одного его друга. Попытав Бэкхёна какое-то время, но ничего толком не получив, Чанёль, конечно, хмурится, но все равно соглашается. 

— Чего это у тебя за друзья такие, о которых я не знаю, — бубнит он, но Бэкхён только улыбается. 

Им на руку приходится еще и то, что у него куча знакомых, и можно даже никуда не уходить с рынка, люди сами подходят, чтобы поздороваться, а потом дело остается за малым. Язык у Бэкхёна подвешен отлично, и Минсок понимает, что сам так же бы не смог. Он был, пожалуй, слишком вежлив, и долгая работа в замке, рядом с принцем, наложила отпечаток на манеру его общения. Бэкхён же говорит просто, по существу и без затей, да и за словом в карман не лезет. Его болтливость получается к месту, хотя из-за нее иногда Минсоку хочется дать Бэкхёну подзатыльник. Что он и делает уже потом, дома, когда они садятся на освещенной лампой кухне, чтобы обсудить все, что узнали за день. 

— Эй! — вопит Бэкхён, и Минсок морщится, до того он бывает шумным. — А это за что?

— За язык твой без костей! — Минсок на него даже не смотрит, но чувствует, как выпячивается обиженно губа. И уж непонятно становится, пять лет ему или двадцать. — Незачем подробности какие-то посторонним рассказывать. Чанёлю вон не говорил, а другим чего? 

— Так случайно же, в раж вошел, и оно само, — Бэкхён будто случайно задевает его ногу своей, Минсок тут же поднимает на него глаза и видит хитрющую моську. — Посмотрите, какой строгий, — его нога снова задевает Минсока под столом, и он наконец отрывается от записей, что пытался сделать, чтобы ничего не забыть. 

Он вздыхает, когда видит, что Бэкхён настроен скорее похихикать, но никак не делать дела. 

— Ой, боюсь-боюсь! — поймав взгляд Минсока, начинает паясничать Бэкхён, но почему-то это вызывает у того улыбку, которую, как ни пытайся, не получается скрыть. 

Бэкхён же, кажется, этого и добивался. 

— Тебе не стоит так беспокоиться, мы все сделаем, как надо, — отнимая у Минсока лист с карандашом и начиная чиркать что-то корявым почерком, говорит он. — Я все запомнил, а завтра придет Чанёль, и мы вместе наведаемся в парочку магических лавок. Он этого дела опасается немного, — издав короткий смешок, он продолжает писать. — Увидишь, как Чанёль шарахается от всего магического, умрешь со смеху!

Бэкхён еще назидательно бормочет что-то про ценность помощи Чанёля, несмотря на его страх, но Минсок цепляется за другое. Он вдруг понимает, что на самом деле скрывалось за этим представлением. Бэкхён, похоже, делал это для Минсока, чтобы взбодрить его, чтобы он перестал хмуриться. И тому снова становится стыдно за то, что он мог даже допустить мысль о том, что Бэкхён относится к его делу несерьезно. Он просто… Делает все иначе. 

В груди предательски ноет, и Минсок трет ладонью где-то в области сердца, надеясь, что это поможет. 

Чанёль заявляется ранним утром и говорит, что придется сначала помочь его матери в хлеву, и потом они могут идти. Заметно, что от перспективы оказаться где-то в месте, напичканном магией, Чанёль не в восторге, и Минсок благодарен ему за жертву.  
Но позже он об этом забывает, потому что Чанёль шарахается, как Бэкхён и говорил, от всего, что теоретически может коснуться его, что может выпустить сноп искр, волшебный пар, да что угодно. И пока Бэкхён, с интересом рассматривая какие-то порошки в банках, расспрашивает продавца о волшебнице, Чанёль едва ли не богам молится, чтобы случайно не превратиться в жабу. С какой-то стороны, ситуация веселит Минсока, но с другой… Он, как никто, знает, что такое не так уж невероятно. И Минсок сам тому подтверждение.

В итоге Чанёль долго не выдерживает и покидает магазин еще до того, как Бэкхён успевает разговорить продавца. Минсок же вылетает вслед за ним, потому что, честно признаться, ему внутри тоже становится неуютно. Да и запах в лавке Минсоку совсем не нравится. 

Они посещают еще одну зелеварейную лавку и большой магазин с атрибутами типа котелков и магических книг, и на этом их поход заканчивается. Бэкхён с ощутимо расслабившимся после всего этого Чанёлем ужинают в таверне, обмениваясь мыслями по поводу того, что Бэкхён смог выяснить. Выходит не так уж густо, но лучше, чем ничего. Проходящая мимо хозяйка, явно услышав их разговор, дает Минсоку небольшую надежду, сказав, что, кажется, знает, о какой волшебнице они говорят. 

— Говорят, что она довольно уединенно живет, где-то севернее, там не так уж далеко замок, — уперев руки в полные бедра, она повторно смеряет сидящих за столом взглядом. — А вам зачем надо? 

— Да вот, друг один мой из-за нее в беду попал, — просто говорит Бэкхён. 

— Ну раз друг, то ладно, — хмыкает она. — Но больше я все равно не знаю. Могу поспрашивать для тебя, тут много приезжих ошивается, кто-то да расскажет что, — Бэкхён с Чанёлем на это синхронно кивают головами. 

— Только вы тогда должны сыграть мою любимую, — улыбается она румяными щеками, видимо, имея в виду песню. 

Бэкхён изображает какие-то ужимки, и Минсок слышит, как по этому актёру плачет какой-то театр. В итоге, конечно, он соглашается, за что получает еще и свежих чесночных булочек, от запаха которых тут же начинает урчать в животе. 

— Я оставлю несколько для тебя, — наклонившись к Минсоку, говорит Бэкхён и уходит в сторону захудалой сцены, чтобы выполнить свою часть сделки. 

Песня эта нравится Минсоку намного больше, чем те, что обычно Бэкхён в таверне поет. Он замечает навалившуюся на деревянную стойку хозяйку, которая подперев кулаком щеку, слушает песню, чуть прикрыв глаза и улыбаясь очень тепло и мечтательно. Она выглядит забавно, но одновременно очень мило, наверняка слова в песне будят какие-то хорошие воспоминания. 

В эту ночь Бэкхён спит без задних ног, пока Минсок записывает все, что помнит с его слов. Чесночные булки оказываются такими же потрясающими на вкус, как и на запах, и приходится сдержаться, чтобы не умять все. Минсок оставляет для Бэкхёна на утро, когда понимает, что оставшийся край хлеба совсем зачерствел, и они даже не заметили этого, занятые более важными вещами. С чувством того, что медленно, но верно движется к цели, он засыпает. 

-

Так проходят еще несколько дней, которые на информацию оказываются более бедными, чем предыдущие. Но это скорее потому, что всех, кого Бэкхён и Чанёль знали, они уже спросили, а приставать лишний раз к прохожим оказывается не всегда безопасно. Некоторые думают, что они попрошайки и гонят, даже не выслушав, кто-то просто проходит мимо, а тех, кто говорит на рынке с Бэкхёном почти каждый день, они спрашивают в первую очередь. Но Минсок на самом деле не очень сильно беспокоится. Потому что понимает, что теперь приходит время начать поиски.  
Его крыло уже чувствует себя отлично. В человеческом же облике даже тени боли в руке Минсок не замечает. Бэкхён просит не геройствовать, но тот уверяет его, что все действительно в порядке. 

— Здоров, как бык! — говорит Минсок скептично смотрящему на него Бэкхёну. 

— Ну-ну, посмотрим, — цокает языком тот. 

С Бэкхёном все… Просто и сложно одновременно. Они становятся ближе, определенно. Бэкхён заботится о Минсоке в той же степени, в которой Минсок, только в своей особой манере. Но важнее то, что он может теперь без страха Бэкхёна коснуться, пригладить его волосы, поправить сбившееся одеяло. Невозможно не радоваться тому, что Бэкхён принимает это, как что-то обычное. Укладывает тяжелую голову Минсоку на плечо, когда тот будит его в ночи, чтобы поговорить, пинает его ноги под столом, снимает с выделенной (оторванной от сердца! как он сам говорит) одежды воробьиные перышки. Сердце Минсока уже не останавливается в такие моменты, но в груди привычно разливается приятное ощущение, как от первого глотка горячего чая с мятой и ромашкой, что Бэкхён ему частенько делает. И Минсок чувствует, что они могут быть чем-то большим. Минсок знает, куда смотреть. Он ловит на себе взгляды Бэкхёна; иногда он не скрывается, иногда думает, что Минсок не видит. Но тут нельзя перепутать. Чунмён, дворцовый садовник, провожал его такими же взглядами, а потом Минсок находил вставленный в ручку двери своей комнаты цветок. День через день новый.  
Засыпая, он буквально знает, какой на ощупь будет кожа на щеке Бэкхёна, когда он впервые коснется ее пальцами. 

-

В одну прекрасную ночь, после дня поисков, которые снова ровным счетом ничего не приносят, Бэкхён озадачивает Минсока тем, о чем тот уже и сам какое-то время думал, но не хотел озвучивать вслух.

— А что мы собираемся делать после? У нас уже есть зацепки, но что будет, когда мы найдем твою волшебницу? Ты вроде говорил, что она не имеет сил над собственными же случайными заклятиями, — заглядывает ему в лицо Бэкхён, и Минсок вздыхает. 

— Мы еще даже не проверили части из них, к тому же, мне почему-то кажется, что хозяйка таверны подкинет нам что-то дельное, — начинает Минсок, но Бэкхён едва дает ему договорить. 

— Ты не знаешь, верно? — говорит он, и Минсок весь будто уменьшается на своем стуле. 

Возвращается ощущение беспомощности, которое он не испытывал уже давно. Помолчав, Минсок несколько раз кивает. А что еще можно? Бэкхён и так сам все понял. 

— Если мы найдем ее, неизвестно, сможет ли она мне помочь, потому что я много слышал про то, что свою же магию, что она сотворила случайно, волшебница не знает, как обернуть вспять, — Минсок замечает какое-то странное выражение на лице Бэкхёна и останавливается. — Что такое?

— То есть, ты _слышал_ , но не знаешь точно? — приподняв брови, спрашивает он, и Минсок хмурится, сбитый с толку. — Я имею в виду, что ты не знаешь никого, кому можно было бы верить, кто сказал бы, правда это или нет? А вдруг нет? 

— Но… слухи про простуду не были ложью, — неуверенно начинает Минсок. 

— Не были, но это не значит, что все остальное тоже правда, ты же знаешь, люди разное болтают, — он как-то пространно машет рукой. — А когда дело касается магии, тут попробуй разберись. 

Минсок ничего не говорит на это, погружаясь в мысли. Бэкхён в чем-то прав, но и отметать то, что слухи тоже могут быть правдивыми, не стоит. Это все приносит Минсоку головную боль. Нужно к тому же еще думать о том, если, то есть, когда они найдут волшебницу, как добраться до ее жилища, если оно будет далеко. Минсок все еще находится в разных обличиях в разное время дня, и как быть с этим, если вдруг им придется где-то ночевать? И если они таки смогут добраться, как объяснить все волшебнице? Минсок ни за что не пустит Бэкхёна к ней, потому что хватит с него случайных магических происшествий. Но если они доберутся днем, Минсок просто не сможет ни поговорить с ней, ни приблизиться. Все это делает голову только тяжелее. Минсок понимает необходимость продумать все и предусмотреть любые варианты насколько возможно, но также он хочет не думать ни о чем и пустить все на самотек. 

Он даже вздрагивает, когда чувствует руку Бэкхёна на своем подбородке. Тот настойчиво поднимает его опущенную голову, но Минсок не собирается сопротивляться. 

— У тебя сейчас от натуги треснет лицо, — сообщает ему Бэкхён, и Минсок не знает, хочет он его ударить или поцеловать. 

Повинуясь какому-то ребячеству и нахальству, что передается ему от Бэкхёна, Минсок смотрит в его хитрющие глаза и, отняв чужую ладонь от своего подбородка, оставляет поцелуй прямо посередине.  
Он сам не верит тому, что сделал, и, хотя сердце бешено стучит в груди, наблюдать за тем, как меняется выражение на лице Бэкхёна, просто бесценно. Минсок не скрывает улыбку, чувствуя себя отомщенным за все те подначки, что сносил от Бэкхёна. 

— Чья бы корова мычала, — приподняв бровь, говорит Минсок и отпускает его руку, когда Бэкхён пытается ее отнять, поджав губы. 

— Это было нечестно, — бубнит тот, спрятав ее под столом, и Минсоку становится вдруг так сладко. 

Кажется, что его лицо треснет теперь не от тяжелых дум, а от улыбки. Бэкхён кидает на него короткие взгляды и, взъерошив волосы, встает, принимаясь изображать активность.

— Фу, что за нежности, какой ужас, глаза б мои тебя не видели, — продолжает ворчать он, но Минсок чувствует в животе тех самых бабочек и в каком-то смысле с Бэкхёном согласен, действительно _фу_. 

Но, к сожалению, ничего с собой поделать не может. 

-

Позже, как Минсок и предполагал, от хозяйки таверны они узнают, что волшебница и правда обретается где-то севернее. Они даже получают от нее нарисованную на клочке бумаги карту, где примерно она может быть. Единственное, что не укладывается у Минсока в голове, так это то, что, по словам какого-то из охотников, уже какое-то время она обитает в заброшенном замке короля О. Но это его замок, то место, куда он долгое время мечтал вернуться, чтобы все было, как раньше. Зачем она туда вернулась? Может, это был план, а не случайность; превратить всех жителей замка в животных, а самой занять его без проблем. Минсок чувствует себя очень странно из-за этой новой детали, в голову начинают лезть какие-то уж слишком странные сценарии. Он хотел бы уточнить, насколько словам про замок можно верить, но Бэкхён, похоже, и сам этим интересуется, и Минсок внутренне благодарит его.

— Так мне откуда знать? — сложив руки на груди, спрашивает хозяйка. — Как рассказали, так и передаю, а там уже дело ваше. 

Это не дает им гарантий, но зато дает еще один потенциальный вариант. Минсок всеми силами надеется, что на самом деле в замке волшебница не живет. По какой-то причине это беспокоит и огорчает его, но копаться в себе сейчас нет никакого желания. Бэкхён подбадривает его, и Минсок соврет, если скажет, что это никак не действует.  
Они решают наконец начать поиски. Бэкхён уже не ставит под сомнение состояние крыла Минсока, и тот покидает дом с утра, чтобы проверить как можно больше в короткие сроки. Сначала он собирается наведаться в те места, которые находятся ближе и дорогу куда он знает. Птичье чутье не подводит его, и, несмотря на опасения, Минсок не теряется ни разу. Но он перестраховывается все равно, проверяя карту и освежая в голове путь.  
Их ночные бдения теперь не длятся долго, потому что Минсок сильно устает от целого дня бесконечных полетов и состояния настороженности. Поделившись с Бэкхёном результатами поисков (пока что раз за разом Минсок прилетает ни с чем), он тут же валится с ног и засыпает. С тех пор, как произошла его встреча с волшебницей в городе, Минсоку больше не снится один и тот же сон, и это, по крайней мере, дает ему отдохнуть хотя бы немного.

Так проходит еще один день, и Минсок понимает, что теперь нужно будет обратить внимание на более отдаленные участки, отмеченные на карте. Если до этого он мог облететь иногда два или три места за раз, с этими ему, скорее всего, на одно понадобится не меньше дня. Беспокойства добавляет то, что Минсок все еще не знает, связано его превращение со временем суток или же со сном, и пока что у него просто не было времени, чтобы это проверить. 

Проснувшись в одну из ночей от боли в руке, Минсоку требуется немного времени, чтобы понять, что он находится не на своей «кровати» и даже не на подоконнике. Какое-то время назад он решил, что нет смысла засыпать там, чтобы каждый раз находить себя на полу, да еще и голым. Просыпаться под одеялом не только приятнее, но еще и не так неловко.  
Но сейчас он ощущает неловкость в полной мере, потому что лежит в одной кровати с Бэкхёном, придавившим его руку лохматой головой. Одеяло опять валяется в ногах, хотя сам Минсок заботливо укрыт лоскутным пледом, что заставляет его задуматься о том, когда именно и как он в чужой постели оказался, да еще и в роли подушки. Бэкхён лежит к нему спиной и что-то периодически бормочет. Минсок, борясь с желанием обнять его и спать дальше как ни в чем не бывало, силой воли осторожно убирает руку, подпихивая под голову Бэкхёна подушку, и, придерживая плед, встает. Он едва успевает одеться, как тот садится на кровати, полусонный. Ситуация вызывает у Минсока дежавю. 

— Можно было еще поспать, — хрипловато говорит Бэкхён и трет пальцами глаза. — Можно вообще попробовать спать ночью до тех пор, пока поиски не дадут хоть какой-то результат. 

Его интонации звучат немного капризно, и что-то в Минсоке тает. Он подходит к кровати, на которой Бэкхён все еще терзает свои глаза. Мысль появляется и исчезает, и Минсок просто позволяет себе сделать то, что давно хотел.

Щека Бэкхёна под ладонью теплая, и касаться ее так же приятно, как Минсок себе представлял. Но Бэкхён, удивляя, быстро меняет ее на губы, чуть повернув голову. В полумраке Минсок не видит его глаз, но чувствует легкую улыбку, и затем его тянут обратно в кровать. Минсок позволяет себе обнять Бэкхёна и, прижавшись со спины, глубоко дышать им до самого утра. Которое, к сожалению, наступает слишком быстро. 

-

Минсок находит дом, который, судя по всему, принадлежит волшебнице. Он заглядывает в окна, видит небольшой котел над очагом, склянки с порошками, но полное отсутствие кого-то внутри. Для порядка он тратит еще какое-то время на то, чтобы осмотреть окрестности, и даже стучится клювом в стекло, не особо надеясь, что кто-то ответит. Чтобы найти это место, приходится поплутать, и, когда Минсок видит неказистый одинокий домик, который даже меньше того, в котором живет Бэкхён, время уже близится к сумеркам. Он не знает, как будет лететь обратно, и старается сделать все как можно быстрее. Но нельзя не подумать о том, что эта находка может значить буквально что угодно. Пусть со слов многих людей, как городских, так и проезжих, та самая волшебница может жить в окрестностях, где Минсок и нашел этот дом, на нем же ничего не написано. Да и имени ее не знает вообще никто. Магия и чертовщина. Остается только верить в чудо и удачу. Ну и еще в то, что не могут столько людей одновременно ошибаться. Или могут?

Возвращаясь затемно, Минсок чувствует себя на грани, потому что обстоятельства его превращения до сих пор ему неизвестны. И ощущения подсказывают ему, что со сном это может быть не связано. Но пока главное, что ему удалось добраться до дома, не заблудившись в темноте.  
Бэкхён, будто бы поджидающий, сразу же открывает окно, чтобы Минсока пустить. Тот едва успевает влететь, когда все вокруг взрывается снопом перьев и искр, и он падает, глухо ударяясь коленями и едва успевая выставить руки. 

Бэкхён оторопело стоит рядом, и все еще держит окно открытым. 

— Так было раньше? — спрашивает он, опомнившись, и тут же звякает стекло, когда Бэкхён поспешно окно закрывает. 

Минсок стягивает с кровати одеяло и кутается в него, не вставая с пола. Он никогда не переживал превращение, бодрствуя, и понятия не имеет, что сейчас произошло. Но это было очень ярко, перья теперь разбросаны повсюду, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что раньше такого не было. Никаких искр, иначе Бэкхён бы проснулся еще до того, как сам застал Минсока, никаких перьев, разве что…

— Но ты же видел, тогда, в первый раз? — поднимает на него взгляд Минсок, когда Бэкхён приносит одежду, но тот качает головой. — Что?

— Я собирался тогда караулить всю ночь, но задремал, — чуть виновато говорит он. — А потом шум, ты слез с подоконника, шаги… Только тогда. Самого превращения я не видел, но больше чем уверен, что оно не было таким. 

Стоит ли говорить, что это заставляет Минсока насторожиться. С чего вдруг все изменилось? Никто на это ответа не даст, и Минсоку опять остается лишь гадать. Неизвестно, что значит это все, но действовать теперь нужно быстрее. Вдруг это какой-то знак?

Минсок вымотан и даже отказывается от еды, когда Бэкхён пытается его накормить. В упрямстве Минсок ему не уступает, но в итоге получает порцию ворчания, когда Бэкхён сдается. Он журит Минсока еще и за то, как поздно тот вернулся, заставив его беспокоиться. Бэкхён продолжал болтать, играя укорительно-обиженными интонациями, и Минсок не придумывает ничего лучше, чем утащить его в кровать. Это действует намного лучше слов, и, когда Бэкхён тихо и тонко вздыхает, где-то в районе груди Минсока, он выкидывает из головы все ненужные мысли.

-

Замок, который был последним в списке, находится чуть ближе, чем жилище волшебницы, которое нашел Минсок. И, не желая больше томиться неизвестностью, он решает вылететь, как только проснется. Бэкхёну о своем намерении он забывает сказать, но думает, что тот и так поймет, куда он делся. 

Утро выдается очень морозное, но это, скорее всего, будет последний рывок, и он либо найдет волшебницу в замке, либо придется начинать все по новой. Думать об этом даже физически тяжело. Мельком проносятся мысли о том, что у него уже есть больше, чем он рассчитывал. Но сейчас не время для этого, и Минсок отодвигает такие мысли на потом. 

Замок выглядит заброшенным и мертвым. Минсок не был тут почти год с тех самых событий. Следов разрушения еще нет, потому что прошло не так уж много времени, да и построено все было на века. Но Минсок чувствует ужасную тоску, смотря в пустые окна. Пробираясь через одно из них внутрь, он понимает, что, несмотря на запустение и общую невзрачность, ничего из замка не исчезло. Но он точно помнит, что ворота во внешней стене в поселок для слуг были точно открыты… Кое-где внутри замка намело снег, ветер гуляет по коридорам, но Минсок помнит каждый уголок, каждую картину и балдахин, ничего не украдено, хотя этого было логично ожидать.  
Мучаясь догадками, Минсок видит в коридоре, что ведет в тронный зал, полоску тусклого света. Дыхание тут же перехватывает, и, протиснувшись через практически закрытые массивные двери в зал, он видит там волшебницу и тут же буквально примерзает к полу. Потому что, насколько он надеялся, что найдет ее тут, настолько же он не верил, что так будет.  
Когда первоначальный шок проходит, Минсок замечает детали. Прямо на столе, за которым в тот праздничный день сидел король, навалена куча книг, какие-то свитки, бумаги и склянки с порошками. Волшебница стоит к нему спиной, склонившись над одной из книг, и Минсок видит у ее ног, подумать только, костер! Это просто неслыханно, хорошо хоть не на ковре развела. Над огнем висит небольшой серебряный котелок, но, похоже, он пуст. Минсока охватывает какой-то праведный гнев. Мало того, что она превратила обитателей целого замка в животных, заняла его бессовестно, так еще и творит такое посреди тронного зала! Но невозможность что-то сделать с этим остужает его пыл, и Минсок поспешно решает, что пора улетать, чтобы успеть домой до темноты. Завтра он должен вернуться с Бэкхёном и потребовать от волшебницы не только того, чтобы она расколдовала его, но и дала ответы на все его вопросы. Уже выскользнув из разбитого окна, он понимает, что не услышал ни одного чиха, но почему-то не придает этому значения. 

Прилетев домой, Минсок беспокойно топчется по всему дому, ожидая, пока Бэкхён вернется. Но превращение застигает его, едва сгущаются сумерки. Темноту дома освещает вспышкой ярких желтых искр, и Минсок моргает, пытаясь вытряхнуть их из глаз. Хорошо, хоть в этот раз он спас свои колени от столкновения с полом, так как устроился на цветастом покрывале на кровати Бэкхёна. Минсок постукивает ногой в нетерпении, потому что он уже должен был вернуться. Но едва успев одеться и разжечь огонь, чтобы не переломать себе ненароком ноги в темноте, Минсок слышит знакомые шаги и торопится к двери. Удивление на лице Бэкхёна не заметить невозможно, потому что Минсок никогда еще не превращался обратно так рано. И он хочет было спросить, в чем дело, но Минсок только машет рукой, потому что есть новости поважнее.

Бэкхён терпеливо выслушивает его, пока Минсок делится не только тем, что нашел волшебницу, но и вываливает на него поток негодования по поводу ее поведения. 

— Этому точно есть причина, — наконец закончив наматывать круги по комнате, он садится рядом с Бэкхёном. — Пока я не окажусь в замке в человеческом обличии, ничего не узнаю. Мы должны вернуться туда вместе, завтра. 

— Все будет в порядке, — с уверенностью говорит Бэкхён и, сжав ладонь Минсока, уходит в сторону кухни.

Минсоку очень хочется, чтобы так и было, но он все ставит под сомнение сейчас. 

— Это ты что, значит, пришел раньше и даже воды не согрел, — вырывает его из мыслей голос Бэкхёна. — Все приходится делать самому.

Закатив глаза, Минсок встает, чтобы прекратить это ворчание. 

Позже они все равно умудряются поспорить. Минсок категорически против того, чтобы Бэкхён заходил с ним в замок и уж тем более находился где-то рядом с волшебницей. Он должен остаться за стеной, потому что хватит с них случайной магии. Предлагая дождаться момента превращения, Минсок говорит, что Бэкхёну нужно будет просто взять для него теплой одежды, чтобы он не отморозил себе ничего, а потом подождать, пока он со всем разберется. Бэкхён крайне скептически оценивает этот план и считает задержки бессмысленными. Зачем им прятаться в заброшенных домах в поселении, ожидая, пока Минсок превратится, если Бэкхён сам может пойти к волшебнице и спросить все, что нужно.

Внутренне Минсок чувствует, что они оба уперлись рогами, и решает отступить от темы, но не от своих слов, и просто предлагает действовать по ситуации. Ведь дорога наверняка займет больше времени, чем она заняла у Минсока, который летал один. А учитывая неожиданную непредсказуемость превращений, кто знает, Минсок может стать человеком где-то посреди тракта. Не очень удобно, но, по крайней мере, превращение не нужно будет ждать, и в замок он войдет уже в человеческом теле.

\- 

Опасения Минсока, что волшебницы может уже не оказаться в замке на следующий день, не оправдываются. Он понимает, что в последнее время думает и беспокоится слишком много, но побороть это сложно. Если бы не Бэкхён, у Минсока уже, наверное, ум за разум зашел. 

Они делают пару привалов, на одном из которых Минсок, испугав Бэкхёна, превращается. Тот спохватывается сразу же, потроша свою походную сумку, но Минсок все равно успевает продрогнуть, и смешки Бэкхёна, который вынимает из его волос перья, совсем не помогают. А вот поцелуй, который он мимоходом оставляет на скуле, очень даже. Позже они все равно спорят насчет того, стоит ли Бэкхёну заходить в замок, и остаток пути преодолевают в напряженном молчании и накрывшей лес темноте. 

На их счастье облака выпускают на волю луну, и башни замка становится хорошо видно со стороны тракта. Уже оказавшись ближе, Минсок видит слабый свет за витражными окнами там, где находится тронный зал. 

— Ну и махина, — присвистывает Бэкхён, когда они почти достигают открытых ворот. 

Минсок невольно приглядывается. Он сопровождал принца в соседние королевства и особняки придворной знати, некоторые из которых были намного внушительнее. Их северо-восточное королевство не было таким уж большим, но смогло справиться, даже когда король вместе с принцем в одночасье исчез без следа. Люди жили свои жизни, и им не было дела до проблем каких-то там богачей.  
Ворота оказались открыты, и Минсок даже не думает остановиться, проходя через них, как сзади раздается удивленный возглас Бэкхёна. 

— Что случилось? — оборачиваясь и возвращаясь на пару шагов, он видит недоумение на лице Бэкхёна.

— Я не могу пройти, — говорит тот и, пытаясь сделать еще один шаг, будто бы натыкается на невидимую стену. — Дело точно в магии, — хмуро жалуется Бэкхён, на пробу прикасаясь к барьеру рукой в перчатке. 

— Ничего не понимаю, — Минсок возвращается, чтобы без проблем выйти за ворота и встать рядом с Бэкхёном. 

Он пытается тоже коснуться невидимой стены, но бесполезно. Когда первая волна удивления проходит, Минсок понимает, что в каком-то смысле это ему на руку, потому что тогда за Бэкхёна точно не нужно будет беспокоиться. 

— Я даже знаю, о чем ты думаешь! Если бы я не знал, что ты ни черта в магии не смыслишь, подумал бы, что специально это все сделал. 

— Будет безопаснее, если ты останешься, — мягко пытается Минсок.

— Конечно, я останусь, пройти-то не могу! — Бэкхён раздраженно фыркает, всплеснув рукой, свободной от фонаря. — Иди уже.

— Разведи костер, но так, чтобы тебя не было видно из вот этих окон, — Минсок указывает на освещенные окна тронного зала. — Потом найду тебя по огню, — порывисто обняв Бэкхёна, Минсок быстрым шагом уходит. 

— Удачи, — говорит ему в спину Бэкхён. 

Уже в коридоре, что ведет к тронному залу, Минсок чуть замедляется, стараясь, чтобы шаги звучали тише. Чем ближе он подходит, тем отчетливее слышит, что из зала доносятся голоса. На секунду остановившись прямо у двери, Минсок прислушивается. Либо волшебница говорит сама с собой, либо она не одна. Двери на этот раз открыты шире, и Минсок без проблем проскальзывает внутрь, прячась за одной из колонн и успевая заметить, что в зале действительно находятся двое.  
Но когда ему удается разглядеть их получше, Минсок понимает, что они выглядят почти одинаково. По крайней мере, их одежда… Будто бы они близнецы или сестры.

Одна из девушек стоит, чуть наклонившись над костром, и греет руки, что-то объясняя другой, что держит в руках ту же книгу, которую волшебница изучала, когда Минсок увидел ее тут впервые. Переводя взгляд с одной на другую, он совершенно точно не знает, какая из них та самая, а какая нет. Он плохо видит их лица и пока что может различить девушек только по длине волос. У волшебницы, как он помнит, светлые и короткие, а вот у другой, которую Минсок не знает, темные и длинные. Все становится только непонятнее, и он решает пробраться поближе, чтобы подслушать, о чем они толкуют. 

— С этим разобрались, — говорит та, что с длинными волосами, придвинув громоздкий стул к огню и присев. — А если бы ты позвала меня раньше, то мы бы уже давно со всем справились. 

— С одним разобрались, но все равно еще кучу всего делать, — неуверенно тянет, судя по всему, его волшебница и тоненько чихает, подтверждая догадку.

Минсок задерживает дыхание, замечая как тут же рассыпались вокруг нее цветные искры. Он стоит, не двигаясь, и смотрит во все глаза, но ничего не происходит. 

— Тьфу на тебя, Вэнди, — машет рукой в воздухе другая. — Ты опять свои капли где-то оставила? 

Названная Вэнди вздыхает и плетется к столу, забирая с него небольшой пузырек. 

— Ничего я не оставила, — она капает пару капель и, шмыгнув носом, прячет пузырек в складках платья. 

— Пока мы не разберемся со всем этим, не вздумай где-то их забыть и будь осторожна. А то еще не хватало того, что ты опять превратишь кого-то в осла, — вторая забирает у нее книгу и принимается листать ее сама. 

— Ты постоянно это говоришь! 

— Я не говорила бы, если бы ты с первого раза слышала, — в ее голосе звучит укор, и Вэнди аж вся съеживается. — Забыла, что на рынке случилось? Хорошо, хоть рядом людей не было, да и капли помогли, а то еще и в городе бы все стали ослами. 

— Так там воробей был бешеный! И почему опять ослами? — они продолжают свой спор, пока Минсок отвлекается, чтобы переварить информацию. 

Волшебницу, которая превратила всех жителей замка в животных, зовут Вэнди, и она даже со второго взгляда не выглядит, как злоумышленница. Учитывая состояние замка и то, что простоял он так почти год, Минсок уже сомневается, что волшебство было подстроено специально, чтобы она могла завладеть им. Если бы Вэнди действительно жила тут, все выглядело бы иначе. Зато ему становится внезапно понятно, почему, несмотря на запустение, из замка ничего не исчезло — виноват тот невидимый барьер, через который не смог пройти Бэкхён. Барьер точно рук дело той другой волшебницы, потому что у этой Вэнди с магией точно не ладится. Минсок перемещается еще ближе и думает, что остается узнать то, почему для него пройти через барьер не составило труда. Ну и конечно понять, что эти две волшебницы делают в его замке. Минсок все еще возмущен тем, что костер разведен посреди тронного зала, про это тоже не стоит забывать. 

— А ты кто еще такой! Как ты сюда проник? — над ухом раздается звонкий голос, и Минсок едва не подпрыгивает. 

Похоже, он слишком сильно задумывается, и его замечают. Ну что ж, он все равно показал бы себя, это был лишь вопрос времени. 

— Ты же поставила купол! — удивленно восклицает Вэнди, подходя ближе и рассматривая Минсока. 

— Конечно, я поставила! Куда бы он делся? Только если… — она замолкает, не договорив. 

Он чувствует на себе два пристальных взгляда, но пасовать перед ними не собирается. Пусть эти девчонки и застали его врасплох. 

— Только если что? — поднимает брови Минсок, и девушки переглядываются. 

— Не может быть! — всплескивает руками Вэнди, так что из ее кармана едва не вываливается пузырек с каплями.

Другая волшебница тем временем соображает быстро и не теряет времени, тут же хватая Минсока за руку и заглядывая ему в глаза. 

— Ты житель замка, верно? — спрашивает она, и Минсок замечает, как чуть светится радужка ее глаз в полумраке тронного зала. — Как тебя зовут?

Минсок сначала оторопело кивает и только потом понимает, о чем его спросили. Встряхнув головой, он будто бы сбрасывает с себя какой-то морок. Аккуратно высвободившись из неожиданно цепкой хватки, он отстраняется. Девушка хмыкает и улыбается набок. 

— Смотри какой, — звучит почти одобрительно. — Зовут-то как?

— Минсок, — ему не очень по душе то, как с ним разговаривают, но нет смысла молчать сейчас. Кто же виноват, что у этих волшебниц напрочь отсутствуют манеры. — А вы между прочим костер прямо посреди тронного зала развели!

Когда Вэнди начинает хихикать, Минсок понимает, что вызывать у них чувство стыда по этому поводу бессмысленно. 

— Как ты вернул себе человеческое обличье? — игнорируя его возмущение, снова спрашивает девушка. 

— А ты кто такая? — решает действовать ее же методом Минсок, но, похоже, нужно придумать что-то получше, чтобы сбить ее с толку. 

— Айрин, Вэнди — моя сестра, — отвечает она, даже глазом не моргнув. — Так как? 

— Это произошло случайно, — напряженно говорит Минсок, не зная, насколько хочет рассказывать правду, и решает еще раз попробовать перевести стрелки. — Откуда вы знаете, что я из замка?

— Понимаешь, тут есть одна хитрость, — Айрин поднимает изящный пальчик. — Через барьер могут пройти только те, кто жил в замке и был превращен в животное тогда. Ну и мы с Вэнди. 

Так вот оно что. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь Минсок теперь знает, почему Бэкхёну пришлось мерзнуть снаружи. 

— Если вы знали, то зачем эти допросы? 

— Просто так, — пожимает плечами Айрин. — Интересно было, что ты скажешь. 

Минсок поджимает губы. Такое ощущение, что эти бандитки над ним издеваются. Но у него совершенно нет желания развлекать их. 

— Но это потом, а сейчас лучше скажи другое, — чуть переместившись ближе, начинает Айрин, но Минсок перебивает ее, чувствуя горячую волну раздражения. 

— Почему я вообще обязан? Кто и должен объясняться сейчас, так это вы! Твоя сестра превратила всех моих друзей, знакомых и меня в том числе в животных и сбежала. А могла бы просто вылечить свою простуду, и все жили бы спокойно! Я почти год жил в теле птицы, и каким-то образом мне удалось найти тебя, — он указывает пальцем на Вэнди, и та отводит глаза. — Но не где-нибудь, а в своем же замке.

— Замок-то не твой, — вставляет Айрин, но Минсок лишь неприязненно морщится. 

— И что я должен думать? Что вы тут делаете? 

— Слушай, мы все понимаем, и нам очень жаль, — Айрин смотрит на Вэнди, и она машет головой так энергично, что кажется, что та может отвалиться. — Вэнди очень жаль. Хочешь ответов, так тому и быть, но не злись на то, что нам интересно, кто ты, кем был и пришел ли один...

От ее слов гнев Минсока мигом испаряется, и он даже чувствует вину за то, что сорвался. Громко выдохнув и хмурясь самому себе, он прячет сжатые в кулаки руки в карманы куртки и следует за Айрин, которая жестом приглашает его поближе к огню. 

Ее слова о том, пришел ли Минсок один, заставляют вспомнить о Бэкхёне, тут же прикидывая, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они разделились. Пусть одет он был и тепло, но ночью одному в лесу может быть опасно. Минсок и думал, что опасно наоборот будет в замке, но, раз уж вроде как на простуду Вэнди нашли управу, он не может больше держать Бэкхёна снаружи. Замок, хоть и заброшенный, всяко лучшая альтернатива улице.

— А вы можете убрать этот купол на какое-то время? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что это не станет проблемой. — Я оставил друга снаружи, — быстро добавляет он, и девушки переглядываются. 

— Таки не один пришел, — говорит Вэнди и, закрыв на пару секунд глаза, тут же их открывает. — Все, готово, только быстро, пожалуйста. 

Минсок даже не дослушивает ее до конца, срываясь в сторону дверей. Выходя из замка, он понимает, что за то время, что был внутри, погода успела поменяться. Небо снова затянули облака, и пошел мелкий снег. Хотя бы ветра не было, уже хорошо.  
Обогнув замок, Минсок спешно оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь увидеть дым или отблески костра, но чего он не ожидает, так это найти Бэкхёна прямо у стены. Почему-то он думал что тот хотя бы отойдет подальше в лес. Заметив его, Бэкхён машет рукой, и Минсок прибавляет шагу. 

— Ну что, победил всех? — сходу спрашивает Бэкхён, Минсок останавливается, не дойдя до него буквально шаг. 

— Кого победил? 

— Ну, от кого ты там меня пытался защитить, чтобы я не дай бог в замок не попал, — улыбка Бэкхёна колкая, сквозит издевкой, и Минсок проводит по лицу рукой, понимая, в чем тут дело. 

— Так, быстро вставай. Нет сейчас времени на это, — проигнорировав подначку, Минсок тянет Бэкхёна, выражение лица у которого тут же окрашивается недоумением, он даже не успевает сопротивляться, возражать или спорить. 

Минсок тем временем, подхватывает его пожитки, пихая в руки Бэкхёна походную сумку и подстилку, на которой он сидел. Он закидывает снегом костер и, взяв Бэкхёна за локоть, идет в сторону ворот. 

— Эй, ну ты чего? — начинает Бэкхён неуверенно, и Минсок чувствует его взгляд. 

— Нужно зайти в замок, пока барьер опущен, — поясняет тот, и больше Бэкхён ничего не спрашивает, но Минсок знает, что это только пока. — Я расскажу тебе по дороге. 

Ведя его за собой по коридору, Минсок нет-нет да оглянется, хотя вместо локтя Бэкхёна он теперь держит его за руку и прекрасно знает, что тот идет за ним. Но пока Минсок быстро вводит его в курс дела, рассказывая, что успело произойти, молчание Бэкхёна начинает настораживать. Потому что у этого молчания есть оттенок, который Минсок отлично научился различать. Пару раз на его слова Бэкхён на разные лады издает тихие хмыки, которые, опять же, не предвещают ничего хорошего. Кто-кто, а он точно еще отыграется. Уже у тронного зала, сообразив, куда идти, Бэкхён отпускает руку Минсока и обгоняет его, чтобы войти первым. 

— У вас что, шабаш? — громко спрашивает он, подходя ближе к ожидающим их девушкам, и слова эхом разносятся по залу. Минсок чего-то такого примерно и ожидал. 

Вэнди и Айрин смотрят на Бэкхёна со смесью совершенно разных эмоций, и Минсок, подходя ко второй, тихо благодарит ее, получая в ответ кивок. Реплику Бэкхёна обе в итоге игнорируют и продолжают разговор с Минсоком так, будто тот и не уходил вовсе. И будто бы никого нового в зале не появилось. 

— Знаешь, это забавно, потому что на Вэнди недавно в городе напала птица, — говорит Айрин. 

— Это был я, — признается Минсок, вздохнув и оглянувшись на напряженного Бэкхёна. На пару секунд воцаряется тишина, а потом Вэнди начинает смеяться. 

— Что ж, возможно, я это заслужила, — говорит она, утирая слезы, и Минсок чувствует себя еще хуже. 

— Я не… Я не собирался нападать, — он качает головой. — Это вообще не было нападение. Заметив тебя, я просто полетел следом, не успев подумать. Это был порыв, который мне тоже обошелся боком. 

— Дай угадаю, — Айрин садится обратно на стул и, сложив руки на груди, направляет взгляд в огонь. — Именно после этого ты превратился в человека?

Минсоку только и остается, что кивнуть. Он в общих чертах описывает, что происходило после этого, не оставив без внимания, что последние несколько дней его превращения изменились довольно кардинально. Его немного беспокоит продолжающий хранить молчание Бэкхён, расположившийся на одном из стульев с другой стороны от костра, но Минсок решает разобраться с ним чуть позже. В какой-то момент он понимает, что на лицах обеих девушек расползаются какие-то подозрительные улыбки. Минсок силой заставляет себя продолжить рассказ, но эта странная реакция его настораживает. 

— И знаешь, что это значит? — не переставая улыбаться, Айрин поворачивается к Вэнди, и они не иначе как мыслями обмениваются. 

Вэнди сначала закрывает лицо руками, Минсок на секунду даже думает, что она начинает плакать, но потом резко вскидывает их в воздух. 

— Значит, я не совсем безнадежна! Значит, получилось! — громко говорит она, и Айрин хмыкает. 

Минсок переводит взгляд с одной на другую, и они наконец-то замечают его смятение. Сложив руки на лежащую на ее коленях книгу, Айрин откидывается на спинку и как-то облегченно выдыхает. 

— Расскажи ему! — едва не подпрыгивает Вэнди и, будто вдруг вспомнив, достает из складок платья свой пузырек с каплями. 

— Да, сейчас, — кивает та и поднимает голову так, чтобы смотреть Минсоку в глаза. — Думаю, мы задолжали тебе объяснения. 

Внутренний голос произносит наконец-то, но, не видя смысла говорить что-либо, Минсок просто ждет, пока Айрин начинает свой рассказ. 

— У Вэнди проблемы с магией, — начинает очень издалека она, и Минсок хмыкает. — Как, думаю, ты уже знаешь. Но это было еще до того, как она подхватила эту чертову простуду. А я часто отлучаюсь по делам, у меня не всегда есть возможность брать ее с собой, и ей становится скучно. Раньше мы приходили на праздники в город, нас даже звали на балы и дни рождения, но после того, как Вэнди заболела, случайная магия, которую она творила, сыграла с нами злую шутку. 

— И не только с вами, — подает голос Бэкхён, но Минсок не отвлекается на него. 

Вэнди тем временем продолжает. 

— Я пыталась как-то помочь ей, искала заклинания и зелья, но ничего не могло вылечить этот недуг окончательно. И в один из дней, когда меня не было, она, вопреки запретам, решила, что ничего страшного не случится, если просто краем глаза посмотреть на праздник в честь дня рождения принца Сехуна. 

— Я правда не думала, что так выйдет, — влезает Вэнди. — То есть, я не думала что случится такая катастрофа! Замок был невероятно красиво украшен, а мне очень хотелось увидеть бал хотя бы краем глаза. 

— И на принца тоже хотелось посмотреть? — никак не успокаивается Бэкхён. 

Вэнди резко поворачивается к нему и хмурится. Выражение на ее лице Бэкхёна не пугает, он лишь дергает бровью, будто бы говоря, _ну давай_. 

— И на принца тоже, а что? — не отступает она, на что Бэкхён криво улыбается. 

Кажется, он собирается сказать что-то еще, но Минсок ловит его взгляд и одними губами произносит _пожалуйста_. Облегченно выдыхая, когда Бэкхён закрывает рот и принимается гипнотизировать глазами огонь.

— Мы до сих пор понятия не имеем, что именно стало причиной того всплеска магии. С детства Вэнди даже обычное заклинание не могла сотворить, настолько слабыми, как мы думали, были ее способности. Но когда она заболела простудой, все изменилось. Без труда, пусть и случайно, у нее получалось то, что мало кому под силу, — Айрин прерывается, взглянув на притихшую Вэнди.

— Обычно любую ее магию я могла обратить вспять. У нас даже получилось расколдовать пекаря, которого Вэнди превратила в осла, потому что он не хотел ей продавать хлеб, — Айрин легко улыбается, когда от Вэнди доносится какое-то раздраженное бурчание. Минсок же не может оставить эти ее слова без внимания. 

— Значит, расколдовать человека возможно? — спрашивает он, даже не скрывая волнение, которое его охватывает. — Не так, чтобы на полдня или на ночь, а нормально и навсегда.

— Да, это возможно. Но трудность со всеми жителями замка состоит в том, что вас было слишком много, — покачав головой, Вэнди встает, чтобы отойти к столу и отложить на него книгу. 

— Но по какой-то же причине Минсок начал превращаться в человека по ночам, — они все синхронно поворачивают головы в сторону Бэкхёна, который, наоборот, подперев подбородок ладонью, продолжает смотреть на языки пламени, что пытаются достать до блестящего бока серебряного котелка. 

— Не по какой-то, — поправляет его Вэнди и подходит ближе к Айрин, — Это потому что мы с Айрин все-таки смогли кое-что придумать. 

Их губы растягиваются в улыбках, и Минсок открывает рот. Потому что он думал, что причиной его превращения стала та встреча и магия, что опять произошла случайно. 

— Давай объясню, — сжаливается над ним Айрин. — Мы много способов перепробовали, пока не узнали кое-какую деталь. Что когда происходит какое-то настолько могущественное волшебство, чтобы снять его, нужно творить магию на том же месте, где она произошла. Очень просто, казалось бы, но кто бы мог подумать? И, опережая вопрос, пусть мы и волшебницы, но не можем знать абсолютно все про магию… Это сложнее, чем кажется. 

— Я не собирался спрашивать… — говорит Минсок, но Вэнди показывает пальцем в сторону Бэкхёна.

— Он собирался, — устало говорит она, и Минсок видит, как тот надувается, продолжая строить из себя какого-то до глубины оскорбленного. 

— Все это время я думал, что причиной моего превращения обратно стала та встреча на рынке, — задумчиво делится Минсок.

— Возможно, это как-то повлияло на тебя, но мы творили магию буквально в тот же вечер. Однако, учитывая, что ты сказал про частоту превращений, и то, что в обличье птицы ты находишься все меньше времени в сутках, это значит, что у нас получилось!

Вэнди выглядит невероятно воодушевленной, но Минсок в какой-то растерянности переводит взгляд на Бэкхёна, который тут же его ловит и встает со стула, чтобы подойти ближе и взять Минсока за предплечья. 

— Ты веришь им? — шепотом спрашивает он, и Минсок понимает, что даже не знает, что ответить. 

Он изо всех сил хочет, чтобы это было правдой, но почему-то ему кажется, что все не может быть так просто. 

— Разве все может быть так просто? — не дождавшись от Минсока ответа, Бэкхён смотрит в сторону наблюдающих за ними Айрин и Вэнди. 

— Если ты думаешь, что нам было просто, то ошибаешься, — серьезно говорит Айрин, но в голосе нет угрозы или злобы. — Прошло много лет, прежде чем я смогла найти подходящее средство для болезни Вэнди. Но даже это не вылечило ее простуду полностью. И почти год мы пытались исправить произошедшее в замке, и твой друг пока что первая и единственная победа, которую мы одержали. Или, скорее, та единственная победа, про которую мы знаем сейчас.

Руки Бэкхёна на его плечах дарят какое-то ощущение защищенности, и на мгновение Минсок прикрывает глаза, чтобы почувствовать себя дома и почерпнуть из этого ощущения немного сил. 

— Вы сказали, что мое превращение заслуга обратной магии, которую вы сотворили в тот день, — говорит Минсок и получает в ответ два утвердительных кивка. — Это значит, что в разных частях города, леса или где угодно еще, в это же время в людей могли превратиться и другие жители города?

— Да, — говорит Айрин. 

— Но сейчас же зима… У меня был дом, где я мог переночевать, согреться и поесть, но что с другими?

— Мы не знаем, потому что ты первый, кого магией притянуло обратно в замок. Вообще-то мы рассчитывали, что это случится намного раньше, — они переглядываются. — Я сотворила простенькое заклинание, чтобы, оказавшись поблизости, жители замка и поселения вокруг хотели зайти. Но пока что это работает не очень хорошо...

— И что, вас это совсем не беспокоит? — хмуро интересуется Бэкхён, игнорируя большую часть ее слов. — Какой-нибудь олень, живущий в лесу, который раньше был, например, горничной, вдруг оказывается посреди снежного леса в чем мать родила. 

— Я точно помню, что в оленя превратился принц Сехун, — задумчиво говорит Минсок, и Бэкхён удивленно смотрит на него. 

На какие-то минуты повисает тяжелая тишина, которая прерывается тяжелым выдохом Айрин.

— Нас беспокоит все, что касается жителей замка, но что мы можем сделать сейчас? Спрашивать у каждой белки, не служила ли она раньше садовником? — Вэнди издает смешок, но, когда видит серьезные взгляды, которыми все сверлят друг друга, одергивает себя. 

— К тому же, возможно, несмотря на то, что магия сработала, твоя встреча с Вэнди тогда могла либо ускорить процесс, либо стала спусковым механизмом, который дал толчок оборотной магии, — Айрин принимается шуршать какими-то бумагами на столе.

Минсок рассеянно кивает на ее слова, уже обращенный к собственным мыслям. Бэкхён стоит совсем рядом и продолжает спрашивать что-то у волшебниц, но Минсок не вслушивается. Он думает об этой огромной случайности, которая произошла и в которой он даже уже не может найти абсолютного виновника. Где-то глубоко внутри он надеялся, что, найдя волшебницу, разберется со всем окончательно, поставит все точки и поймет не только то, как все произошло, но и что делать дальше. Пусть здравый смысл и говорил ему о том, что такое вряд ли случится, но кто сможет победить в себе надежду? Уж точно не Минсок. В итоге оказывается, что даже в прошлом произошедшим с ними есть множество белых пятен, и вряд ли кто-то сможет пролить на них свет. Нет ни у кого этого абсолютного знания. 

Сейчас, хоть Минсок и знает, со слов Айрин, что магия свершилась, пока он сам не станет человеком окончательно, они все еще мало что могут сказать точно. Он должен пройти весь путь до конца, чтобы дать Айрин и Вэнди больше знаний, опираясь на которые они смогут выяснить, как помочь остальным. А прежде чем помочь, их всех еще предстоит найти. Минсок уже начинает думать об этом, как о том, что ему тоже предстоит сделать. Это будет куча работы и ответственности, и Минсок чувствует, как он устал. Плечо Бэкхёна выглядит очень привлекательно, хочется закрыть глаза и уткнуться в него лбом, чтобы дать себе передышку, но почему-то Минсок не позволяет себе это сделать. 

— А откуда вы знаете, что магия точно свершилась? Что тогда все сработало и именно это причина превращения Минсока? — возвращая внимание к разговору, слышит Минсок вопрос Бэкхёна, который, похоже, спуску давать не собирается. 

— Послушай, ты же знаешь, когда корзина готова? — говорит Айрин, откинув волосы назад, и Бэкхён молчит, пораженный. — Так вот, для меня завершенность или незавершенность магии очевидна так же, как для тебя очевидно, когда корзина готова. Плоха, или хороша, неважно, ты делаешь ее, и ты просто знаешь. 

— И когда, вы думаете, заклятие исчезнет совсем? — быстро перешагнув эту тему, Бэкхён не может оставить все свои вопросы без ответов. 

— А вот этого мы не знаем. Если факт того, что волшебство свершилось, очевиден, то результат — немного другое, — просто отвечает Вэнди, кося на изучающую что-то в бумагах Айрин. — Но мы будем благодарны, если вы сможете рассказать нам, как все будет происходить потом, чтобы мы имели какое-то представление о процессе. 

— Вы должны понимать, — отвлекается от чтения Айрин, — что для нас это в каком-то смысле эксперимент. Мы не делали что-то подобное никогда, но раз у нас получилось один раз, значит, все остальное только дело времени. 

— Дело времени, — повторяет Минсок, и Бэкхён хочет было что-то сказать, но он его останавливает. — Спасибо вам, — говорит он. 

— Было бы неплохо, если бы мы смогли видеться, — Айрин кивает и не спускает взгляда с Минсока. — Нам понадобится твоя помощь. 

Прощание выходит каким-то скомканным. Бэкхён наказывает волшебницам, чтобы они никуда не сбежали, но получает в ответ только выразительные взгляды, что его настроения не сбивает, но портит эффект. Минсок тянет его за собой, понимая, что раз они еще увидятся, нет смысла продолжать разговоры сейчас. Они и так пробыли в замке намного дольше, чем планировали, и предстоит еще дорога обратно. Все, что хочет Минсок сейчас, это завалиться в кровать и проспать целый день. Громко зевающий рядом Бэкхён, который уже не выглядит так воинственно, как до этого, как бы соглашается с ним. 

-

Они возвращаются, когда уже рассветает. Бэкхён еле волочит ноги, Минсок же держится на чистом упрямстве и том, что каждую минуту он ожидает внезапного превращения, которое все не происходит, но мотает нервы изрядно. 

Вещи кучей сваливаются на многострадальный стул, который поскрипывает под такой ношей, но выдерживает. Минсок разжигает огонь в очаге, пока Бэкхён умывается холодной водой в тазу. И пока он возится, Минсок падает на покрывало, закрыв глаза и позволяя себе наконец расслабиться. Кажется, он даже засыпает, пока его не будит севший рядом Бэкхён.

— Дай хоть одеяло вытащить, — говорит он, но Минсок лишь головой по подушке мотает. 

Утренний свет падает из окна Бэкхёну в спину, оставляя его фигуру темной и лишь по краям подсвеченной. Минсок поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки и мокрых кончиков волос, и Бэкхён сам ложится рядом, забыв про одеяло. 

— Знаешь, я думал все будет по-другому, — признается Минсок, согреваясь теплом, что дарит одно присутствие Бэкхёна. — Где-то очень глубоко внутри я думал, что найду волшебницу, и сразу все проблемы решатся. Она обернет магию вспять, все будет сверкать, искры и перья, все такое. Как в сказках, когда в конце все заканчивается счастливо, — неуверенно заканчивает он и вздыхает, прикрывая глаза. 

— И воробей превращается в настоящего мальчика, — преувеличенно торжественным тоном говорит Бэкхён и посмеивается. 

Минсок, не глядя, пытается найти его ребра, и к смеху примешивается кряхтение. Успокоившись, Бэкхён перестает вертеться и притирается ближе, и Минсок на этот раз не может отказать себе в том, чтобы уткнуться в его плечо. 

— Но разве все не заканчивается хорошо? — тихо спрашивает Бэкхён, и Минсок улыбается. 

— Почти, но еще не совсем идеально.

— Ты мечтатель, — слышит он сверху, но даже не может с этим поспорить. 

— Чья бы корова мычала, — глухо говорит Минсок и чувствует, как Бэкхён снова беззвучно смеется всем телом. 

— Я очень практичный мечтатель, — важно сообщает ему Бэкхён, и Минсок ощущает его руку в своих волосах. — Лучше не идеально, а просто хорошо, и рядом. 

Это только сильнее расслабляет, и глаза начинают слипаться. Он хочет ответить Бэкхёну, сказать что-то важное, но получается какое-то невнятное мычание. Бэкхён же начинает напевать что-то едва слышно, и Минсок чувствует его губы у виска и загадывает, чтобы это утро продлилось как можно дольше. Чтобы в нем не было магии, волшебниц с простудами и несчастливых случайностей. Но прежде чем сон побеждает его, Минсок думает, что без этих случайностей не было бы и Бэкхёна. А без него все было бы совсем не так. Не так хорошо и неидеально.


End file.
